


Dead or Alive

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Comedy, Ghost Hunters, Killing, M/M, Scary, Suicide, The Queen Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Minho, Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin enter the haunted ship, The Queen Mary. A famous haunted ship in California. They all enter, but not all of them leave.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen Mary is an actual ship in Longbeach California. It is one of the top 10 haunted places in America. This is just the prologue, but all the stories you are about to read are variations of stories that ACTUALLY happened on The Queen Mary. I am obsessed with this ship and I'm so happy I get to do a story on it!

“Let me out!” Changbin screams, banging on the door.  
“I’m not insane! Let me out!” He screams again, his voice getting hoarse.  
“He’s going to kill me! Please!” He cries, panic rising quickly in his chest.  
“No one's going to kill him.” One of the guards outside the door says, not moving an inch.  
“He just wants to get out.”  
“PLEASE!” He screams, scratching at the door. Changbin screams bloody murder one last time before everything goes silent.  
Later that morning, the scene in the room Changbin was trapped in, was gruesome. Limbs and entrails scattered all over the room. Blood splattered on the walls. Changbin was never seen alive again.

Jeongin walks into his room aboard The Queen Mary, expecting to find his family. He does find his family, but not in the way he expected.  
“Mom?” Jeongin asks, finding his mother lying on the bed in the middle of the room, on her side.  
“Mom-“ Jeongin cuts himself off, holding a hand to his mouth.  
“M-mom?!” He screams, shaking her. Her eyes are wide open, staring at nothing. Blood is trickling out of her mouth. A tight rope is wrapped around her neck, she had been strangled to death. Jeongin starts crying, burying his face into her cold neck.  
“What are you doing?!” A dark, rough voice sounds from behind Jeongin. He turns his head, recognizing the voice instantly.  
“Dad?” Jeongin whispers, looking at him with teary eyes.  
“What happened to mom?”  
“Come here.” The father says in a stern voice, waving his son over. Jeongin sobs, following his father. There has to be a reason behind this, his mother isn’t really dead, right?  
“Dad, what are you doing? Dad?!” Jeongin yells. His dad shoves him into the bathroom making him get in the tub. He points a gun to the young boys head, making him get on his knees. Jeongin in shaking uncontrollably, struggling to breathe in air.  
“Dad what are you doing?!” The father pulls the trigger, and the young teenage boy falls dead.

“You sure there is something wrong with this door?” Jisung asks, examining the entrance. His fellow co-worker said that the door was acting odd.  
“Yes! I swear it nearly smashed me!” His friend explains, trying to get the other boy to believe him. They are currently in the engine room, and his friend says that it's haunted’.  
“I’ll take a look at it, but I think you’re just being ridiculous.” Jisung laughs. He goes to examine the door hinges, only doing it too put his terrified coworker at ease.  
“Wait,” His friend says worriedly,  
“Calm down, its fine.” Jisung laughs again.  
“No, Jisung move.” Jisung keeps doing what he is doing, not paying the other person attention.  
“JISUNG!” He warns, but it was too late. The door slammed closed, killing Jisung where he was standing.

“You don’t deserve to live.” He growls, pointing the knife to Woojin’s throat.  
“Why? Just because I’m married?” Woojin asks sarcastically, not taking this situation seriously at all.  
“Because you’re a fucking faggot.” The man hisses. Woojin just glares at him, then lets out a deep sigh. Why was he born in the 1920’s?  
“I love Chan, what's wrong with that?” He asks.  
“Because he’s a man!” The other man yells. He is part of the staff, and apparently liking a man is highly forbidden. He came after Woojin after news of him being married to the Captain broke loose.  
“Are you going to kill the captain?” Woojin asks, starting to get slightly nervous.  
“Of course not you dumb ass.” The staff member growls.  
“But you are not going to live to see him again.” He applies pressure to Woojin’s throat, slicing it open.

Chan sulks around the ship, his hands stuck in his pockets. His cat, Captain, walks by him, trying to comfort the sulking man. His husband had just been murdered last night, one of the staff members slicing his throat open. Even though the man has been arrested, Chan still feels sadness eating away at his gut. They had to get a replacement Captain for the night, Chan not emotionally stable enough to steer. Chan’s cat rubs against his leg, purring as he does so. Chan’s cat isn’t like any other cat, he is more like a dog. Always by Chan’s side, cheering him up, protecting him. He is also a Norwegian Forest Cat, meaning Captain is also the size of a medium-sized dog. Super fluffy and very loyal.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Chan sighs, petting the large cat. He is currently out on the deck of The Queen Mary, looking up at the night sky. Woojin is somewhere up there, watching down on him. How is he supposed to go on without his beloved companion? The one who always cheered him up when he felt like he was sinking? Chan looks over the edge of the ship. Black, churning water can be seen below, cold and welcoming. There is no way to go on without his companion. Captain meows, looking at Chan with big eyes.  
“I’m sorry Cap.” Chan sighs petting in-between his pets ears. He gets up on the railing, looking down at the ocean below. Chan takes in a sharp breath, his last one before jumping off the ship into the cold water below.


	2. The Queen Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Minho, Hyunjin, and Seungmin board The Queen Mary. Seungmin is not sure what to believe on this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY. Hope you enjoy this story, and I honestly don't know how freaky it is...? Like I honestly can't tell. So you can tell me  
> 'SKZplayer! This is children's play! Amp it UP!'   
> OR  
> 'Woah, hold on, calm down son.'  
> But i doubt it will be that second one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

“This isn’t a smart idea.” Seungmin sighs, looking at the large ship in front of them.  
“Oh come on Min, you’re not scared are you?” Felix laughs, hitting the boy on the shoulder. Seungmin just huffs, shoving the older away from him.  
“Its a haunted ship with hundreds of reports of supernatural activity. How are you not scared?” Seungmin asks, still not wanting to enter The Queen Mary. Just the outside looks terrifying. Felix and Minho thought it was a brilliant idea to go to the haunted ship, and decided to drag Hyunjin and Seungmin with them. Not only did they want to stay on The Queen Mary, but they booked room B340 and room B474. What are room B340 and B474 you may ask? Well B340 is the most haunted room on the whole ship. It was actually not available for a while because they said ‘The ghost that haunts the room was getting more aggressive.’ And it's true! Guests reported lights flickering, faucets turning on by themselves, blankets pulled off of them, someone knocking on the door in the middle of the night, and waking up to see dark figures at the end of their bed. It was said that someone was murdered in the room, torn limb from limb by an angry spirit. It was an insane man, who got locked in there so he would not disturb the guests. He started pounding on the door, begging for the guards to let him out, saying someone was in there with him, and they were trying to kill him. The guards did not believe him and left him to die. Its said that the man who was murdered seeks revenge on anyone who stays in room B340, and that's why they had to close it off to people for a while. Room B474 is also haunted, maybe not as haunted as B340, but still haunted. In the 1960s, a son and a mother were murdered in B474 by their father. The mother was strangled to death on the bed, the father shot the son in the bathroom, then shot himself alongside the son. The ghost of the son is said to lurk in the room, or in the cargo area, calling out for his mother. The young teenager who was murdered was named Yang Jeongin, he is not aggressive like the ghost in room B340, but he tends to scare people off.  
“It's going to be fun!” Minho cheers, then gasp,  
“We can go ghost hunting!”  
“Yes!”   
“No.” Hyunjin and Seungmin say in unison. Cutting off their idea immediately.   
“Well too bad.” Minho huffs,   
“Because we bought ghost equipment!” He yells way too loudly, making an old couple who were passing by look at them weirdly.  
“Tell me you did not.” Seungmin hisses.  
“We sure did.” Felix chuckles, taking Hyunjin and Seungmin by the arm, dragging them to The Queen Mary.   
“This looks like the fucking Titanic.” Hyunjin points out. And its true, it does look like the Titanic. They walk towards the haunted ship. Vacation in California that Hyunjin and Seungmin wanted to spend on the beach, they are now spending their vacation on one of the top 10 most haunted places in America. Time to go be miserable.

“You’re staying in room B340?!” The girl at the front desk exclaims, not believing what she was hearing. No one stayed in room B340.  
“Yes, ma'am,” Felix says with a smug smile, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Stop flirting, and get the room keys.” Seungmin groans, smacking his forehead. Felix just shoots him a glare, before grabbing the room keys from the pretty girl at the front desk. Dumb ass.  
“Why must you flirt with everyone you meet?” Hyunjin asks, elbowing the Australian in the side.  
“I’m just too good looking.” Felix replies, swiping his hair back. Hyunjin just rolls his eyes, walking ahead. He has no clue how those two idiots got them to agree to come on this ship. They take the elevator to their room to floor B. The elevator itself looks creepy as hell, and Seungmin does not want to know what their actual room is going to look like.  
“So question.” Felix suddenly speaks up.  
“Who is staying in what room?” And oh boy, that's a very good question.   
“I would rather not stay in the room where the insane man got torn to pieces.” Hyunjin points out, raising his hand.  
“Yeah me too.” Seungmin sighs, rubbing his head. Minho just shrugs, sliding over to Felix’s side.  
“That means more fun for the two of us!” He says cheerfully. Yeah, Seungmin is defiantly not staying in room B340. He would rather jump off the ship. Right when Seungmin gets that thought, he feels cold wash over him, like some sort of weird presence. He stumbles backward, clutching his chest.  
“Dude, you ok?” Felix asks, gripping his shoulder.  
“Y-yeah,” Seungmin stutters, the feeling suddenly vanishing from his body just as quick as they came.  
“That was really weird. I felt a cold presence there for a second.” He says while shaking his head.  
“Ooh! Do you think it was a ghost?! Maybe it was the little girl who drowned in the pool or the Captain who committed suicide!” Minho says way too cheerfully. How much research did this boy do? The last one kind of hits Seungmin, a Captain who committed suicide? That would explain why when he had a suicidal thought he felt the presence… Seungmin had always been skeptical about ghosts, but now he does not know. Could it be possible that he is getting haunted by someone from the past?  
“Alrighty, let's go find our rooms!” Minho calls out once the elevator doors open, hurriedly exiting the small box. Hyunjin and Seungmin sigh, going to look for B474.  
“So you guys really believe in ghosts?” Hyunjin asks, stopping for a second.  
“Of course.” Felix replies,  
“Then how are you staying in room B340 when you actually believe the spirit of an insane man who got torn to sherds still lives in there?” He asks curiously because honestly, he can’t wrap his brain around it.  
“I want to understand it, what it's going through. And it's not like anyone's been killed in there.” Felix points out. Yeah well, there's always a first, Seungmin thinks to himself.   
“Well, you two have fun.” Seungmin waves the two ghost hunters off.  
“Don’t let Yang Jeongin get you!” Minho yells back. Seungmin knows he is joking, but the thought still sends shivers down his spine. A young boy was actually murdered in their room. I mean, with Felix and Minho’s room, it's just a story that the man got ripped apart, it could be fake. But they actually have a record for the mother and son getting murdered by their father in their room.   
“Alright. This is it.” Hyunjin sighs, looking at their door. Room B474.   
“We are only staying here for one night,” Seungmin reassures, mostly trying to calm himself down. This place makes him feel on edge at all times like someone is watching him. They open the door to their room, automatically being greeted with darkness.   
“Oh hell no.” Seungmin states, taking a step back from the door. That's one creepy looking room.  
“Come on Minnie, man up.” Hyunjin laughs, starting to sound like Minho and Felix. Seungmin takes in a deep breath, deciding his friend was right. He needs to stop being scared of his own shadow. They flip the lights on, being greeted by a very large room, and lots of dust. When the last time someone cleaned in here? It does look kind of nice, despite all the dust hanging around, but the creepy vibe is still hanging in the air. They walk in, closing the door behind them. When Seungmin looks to his right, he sees the bathroom, and he wants to scream. A wave of emotion just washes over him, sad, scared, lonely…   
“I am not going to the bathroom in there. Not if that poor boy was killed in there.” Hyunjin points out, closing the door immediately. The feelings automatically stop once the door is closed, and Seungmin is having trouble catching his breath.  
“Bro are you actually ok?” Hyunjin asks, slightly laughing. Seungmin just nods, scratching his head. Why the hell is he feeling this way?   
“Yeah, let's just drop our stuff off, then see what the other two crackheads are doing,” Seungmin says while dropping his backpack on the bed. They are only staying one night, so they did not pack much. Just an extra pair of clothes and some necessities.  
“Sounds good.”

“What the hell is all of this?” Seungmin asks, picking up a camera.  
“Ghost hunting equipment! I told you we came prepared.” Minho says with a smile. They have all sorts of things lying across their bed, night vision camera, EVP, regular camera, candles, etc.   
“Yeah, and we are about to turn off all the lights so,” Felix warns, messing with the night vision camera.  
“Do you have to?” Hyunjin asks, sounding slightly whiny.  
“It’s our room. And we want to hunt ghosts, you guys can leave.” He points out while waving his hand at the door.   
“You guys are ridiculous.” Seungmin sighs, but sits down on the bed anyway. Interested if they can actually find anything. Minho flips out all the lights in their suit, and Felix busts out the night vision camera.  
“This is epic.” Felix whispers, looking around the room with his camera.  
“Minho look for orbs.”  
“Orbs?” Hyunjin asks, surprisingly still in the room.  
“Yeah, orbs! You take a picture with your flash on and see if there are any orbs in the photo. It shows signs of supernatural creatures living in the area.” Minho explains, turning his camera on.  
“Nerd.” Seungmin laughs, relaxing on the bed. Minho suddenly takes a picture of him with the flash on, making him block his eyes.  
“Bro, what the hell?” Seungmin asks. Minho just ignores him, going to take pictures of Felix and Hyunjin, before leaving to take pictures of the rest of their suit.   
“This is so cool.” Felix whispers, looking around the room through his night vision camera. Seungmin just rolls his eyes, laying back onto the bed. Their just a bunch of nerds who want to find ghosts. Seungmin closes his eyes, hoping to get at least a few minutes of shut-eye. He is known to be a professional catnapper. Right as he closes his eyes, he gets some sort of weird vision. It only flashes through his brain, but it leaves him rattled. Its B340, but it looks old, and run down. Blood is splattered all over the walls, body parts laying around, and some dark, horrifying looking demon standing over a torn human being. The vision only lasts a split second, but Seungmin jumps awake, sitting straight up. His breathing is heavy, damp sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. It's still completely dark in the room when he wakes up, Minho still taking pictures with his flash on. So he wasn’t out for that long. What had Seungmin just witnessed? No one noticed Seungmin’s little panic attack, all of them still trying to find ghosts. Seungmin can’t take it in this room anymore, he has to get out. He feels like he is slowly going insane.  
“Can we go get dinner?” Seungmin asks, wanting to go anywhere that was not this room.  
“But this is so much fun! We can go later.” Felix whines, still looking through his expensive camera.  
“Seungmin’s right, I am hungry. We can come back later and do this Felix.” Minho says, packing up his camera while turning the lights on. All of them squint from the sudden brightness, trying to cover their eyes.   
“Yeah, I guess.” Felix sighs, turning off his night vision camera. Seungmin sighs in relief, all too glad that he agreed.  
“Where are we eating?” Hyunjin asks,  
“Denny’s!” Minho and Felix say in unison.

Dinner was great. They don’t have Denny’s in Korea, so it was pretty fun to eat at a foreign restaurant. Felix had a full breakfast meal for dinner, which Hyunjin said was not the healthiest, but it did not stop the young man from scarfing down the pancakes. Seungmin had completely forgotten about the creepy events that happened just an hour prior in room B340. He was just hanging out with his friends on a ship resort in California. Felix and Minho ran around, asking the staff if they had any ghost encounters, notebooks out and everything, like they were having a full-blown interview with them. Seungmin isn’t going to lie, he was listening onto their conversations, and they were pretty interesting. One of the people who worked in the engine room said there was someone who was smashed alive in Door 13. He is seen wearing blue overalls, wandering the engine room before disappearing by Door 13. Seungmin just doesn’t know what to believe and what not to. But it is some spooky stuff.   
“Can we go back to the rooms?” Felix asks once he was bored interviewing every single person he saw aboard The Queen Mary. The man really wants to hunt ghosts.  
“You guys can go, I want to walk around,” Seungmin says, looking around the lobby in the large ship.  
“You sure?” Hyunjin asks, looking at him worriedly.  
“Yes. This ship is actually really cool, despite the ghosts in it. I want to explore.” Seungmin reassures. Hyunjin just nods, leaving him alone.  
“Just don’t do anything really spooky without us, ok?” Felix asks, a smile on his face.  
“Like I ever would in the first place.” Seungmin scoffs. The rest of them just start laughing, moving off to go back to their rooms on floor B. Seungmin was finally alone from the trio for the first time on this trip. He wasn’t lying when he said that the ship was cool, it was very cool. It helped in wars, it even sawed another ship completely in half. Seungmin walks around the lobby, finding cool artifacts. There are also little stories behind glass containers, most of the ghost stories. One of them catches Seungmin’s eye, and he walks over to the glass to read it. The top of the paper reads, ‘Captains Suicide’. This must be the Captain Minho was talking about back on the elevator.  
“Back in the early 1940s, there was a Captain. This Captain was one of the best Captains The Queen Mary ever had, faithful, loyal, and had a deep love for the sea. This Captains name, was Christopher Bang, he was actually Australian. He came to America from Australia to board The Queen Mary, his love for the ship and sailing, were very strong. Christopher also had a cat named Captain, he was a Norwegian Forest Cat, the only cat allowed on the ship. The Captain had an affair with one of the male workers on the ship and unlike our modern age. Same sex relationships were highly forbidden, the penalty could be death. Word broke out that Christopher was married to this work on the ship, and people were not happy. We do not have a record about who Christopher’s lover was, or what his name was. But the staff rioted, killing the Captain’s husband. The Captain decided life was not worth living without his companion, so be jumped off the side of the ship. People report feeling jittery, weird, or sad when they pass the spot where the Captain took his own life. People also report hearing a cats meow around the ship when there are no cats on board. Some even claim they have seen the Captain's large cat. They say that if you look late at night on the deck of The Queen Mary, you will see the dead Captain and his cat, looking out to the sea. It is also said that you can see Christopher’s husband wandering around the lobby during ghosting hour.”  
“That's freaky,” Seungmin says aloud to himself. They killed the Captain's husband because he was gay? Man is he glad he did not live back then, or else he would have been dead a long time ago. Seungmin turns to head back to the room, deciding he had looked around enough. When he goes to go to the elevator, something catches his eye that he wished hadn’t. At the top of the stairs in the lobby, a man is staring at him, his head tilted to the side. His face is so incredibly sad, tears streaming down his face, it makes Seungmin’s heart twist in his chest. His eyes are glossy, fogged over, the man looks like he is staring right through Seungmin, giving him the chills. The man looks dead, and so, so sad. He is wearing old 1940’s attire, which is odd. But maybe its just something the employees do on the ship to keep its old spirit alive. But then Seungmin gasps, clasping a hand over his mouth in terror. A nasty cut in the man's neck appears, the cut slowly getting wider and wider. His mouth hangs open in a silent terrified scream, blood gushing from the wound in his neck. Tears slip past Seungmin’s eyes at the sight, the heartbreaking, terrifying sight. He looks like he is screaming ‘No’ but there are no words leaving his mouth. Blood drips out of the man's mouth, and a horrid gurgling sound fills the room. Seungmin drops to his knees, clasping his hands over his ears to get rid of the sound. This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. He has tears streaming down his face, and he curled into a tight ball on the floor. The man isn’t real. When Seungmin looks up, the dying man is gone, vanished from the room. None of the other people in the lobby seems to have seen the man, which makes it way creepier. He is just hallucinating. All of the ghost stories Minho told him about the ship are getting to him. That's all it is. There's no way he actually just witnessed a ghost aboard The Queen Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this S P O O K Y first chapter. It means a lot. If you have any predictions, please tell me below. Or anything you liked, or disliked, THANKS IT MEANS A LOT<3 
> 
> Love y'all


	3. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin starts to learn more about the ghosts aboard The Queen Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so much time on this. Oof. These chapters are longer than I usually do in stories, so if it takes a couple days for me to publish a new chapter, its because its way longer than I'm used to. ENJOY

“Oh goodness!” Hyunjin screeches, running over to Seungmin’s side.  
“You actually look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Seungmin just got back to room B340, his mind still wandering back to a few minutes ago, to the man with his neck sliced open, blood spilling everywhere. He had to be hallucinating, right? But the weird thing is, it was the exact description of the Captain’s lover. I mean, who knows how many people on the ship have been murdered by knives to their throats. But Seungmin did a little research down in the lobby and on the elevator to the room about the Captain and his husband. The story in the lobby did not specify how the lover was killed, so Seungmin looked into it. His throat had been sliced open by someone of the staff, then dragged into the lobby closet. They found the body very soon after he was murdered, and arrested the man who killed him. Its also not a coincidence that his spirit haunts the lobby, and Seungmin saw the dead spirit, in the lobby. It just had to be the Captain’s husband. Yes, Seungmin is pretty much convinced now that it was an actual spirit, he was in denial for a few minutes after the incident. But how do you explain something like that? Seungmin has always been emotionally stable, never hallucinated something once. He barely even gets nightmares! So why would he hallucinate now? That ghost had to have been real, there's no way his brain was that creative to come up with something that bizarre and terrifying.   
“Did you see a ghost?” Minho asks, actually concerned for Seungmin’s well being. He is the youngest of the group, so they feel like they need to protect him at all costs, if something happened to him, they need to know. He is paper white, looking like one of the ghosts on The Queen Mary. Tear streaks can still be seen going down his face, and he is shaking uncontrollably.  
“We can leave the ship dude, you look like death.” Felix worries. Seungmin just snaps his head up, looking Felix dead in the eye.  
“I’m fine. Let's go hunt some ghosts.” Seungmin pushes past Felix, taking him by surprise. Just two hours ago, he did not want anything to do with the ghost hunting business. Something wild must have gone down in that lobby. Seungmin picks up an EVP device, examining it.  
“So when is Ghost Hunting Hour?” He asks, a serious look on his face.  
“Are you possessed?” Hyunjin asks, actually looking at him with a scared look.  
“Nope. I just need answers.” Seungmin sighs, playing around with the tools on the bed.  
“So Minho, tell me more about Captain Christopher Bang.”

“Alright, set your alarms for 3:00am.” Minho says carefully, setting his phone on the bedside counter. Minho told them that ghost hunting hour is at 3:00 in the morning. Its when ghosts are at their most active state, haunting the old ship.  
“Are you guys going back to your room?” Felix asks, lying on the bed next to Minho, his leg wrapped around his torso.  
“Yeah, no way in hell am I staying here. And I’m not staying in my room without Seungmin so…” Hyunjin trails off, taking the other boy by the arm.  
“Don’t let things get too steamy in here.”  
“Oh shut up.” 

“Home sweet home.” Hyunjin sighs, going to jump on the bed in room B474. Seungmin is super tired, just wanting to crash and go the fuck to bed. It has been a long day, with way too many weird things happening.  
“Are you going to ghost hunt at three?” Seungmin asks, not bothering to change his clothes as he settles into the small bed. He is just going to get up later anyway.   
“No.” Hyunjin sighs, stripping down in the middle of the room to get dressed into his pajamas, but its something Seungmin is used to by now.  
“I just want to rest. You guys have fun though.” He sighs, getting under the covers. Seungmin frowns, he is going to be stuck with the two crackheads all night. Great. But he needs answers, needs to know about Captain Christopher Bang and his lover. What was the lover's name? He would figure out, even if it meant interviewing a dead spirit.  
“Goodnight Minnie.” Hyunjin yawns, cuddling into his pillow.  
“Night.” Seungmin replies, turning his bedside lamp off.

“Seungmin~” A voice calls, and Seungmin just groans in response.  
“Seungmin.” The voice calls again, slightly louder. He tosses in his bed, trying to get rid of his horrid nightmares. He mentioned he didn’t get nightmares often, right? Well tonight, they were relentless, one after another. His first nightmare was one of a handsome young man with a sharp and narrow face. The young man was trapped in a room with a demon, being torn to shreds right in front of his eyes. Seungmin tried to stop the demon, but it was no use, it just kept torturing the poor man. Then his dream shifted, showing another young man. He had dark brown hair and a cute looking face, and Seungmin actually thought that it wasn’t a nightmare, just a nice dream about a handsome man. But his dream glitches and the handsome man is covered in blood, his cold dead body lying on the floor. His eyes are empty, and his torso is severely damaged, thick red liquid soaking his clothes. Seungmin rushes over to the man, trying to see if he was ok. Obviously, he wasn’t, but Seungmin couldn’t bear the sight of him lying lifeless on the floor. He looked so young, like Seungmin’s age, around nineteen or twenty. Blood soaks Seungmin's hands and feet as he walks nearer to the dead body. The man’s shirt is torn open, revealing shredded skin and broken bones.  
“Seungmin!” The voice calls louder. He bolts straight up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. The room is completely dark still, and he wonders if his alarm clock had awoken him. He looks at his phone, no, it was only 1:00 in the morning. His clock was supposed to go off at 3:00. Seungmin rubs his head in confusion, looking around the dark room. Suddenly, the bed sinks a bit, feeling like someone had just sat on the end of the bed. He looks up, seeing a small figure sitting at the foot of his bed.  
“Felix?” He asks, sitting up. The figure doesn’t move. Seungmin can’t see him that well, his back was facing him, but it doesn’t really look like Felix.  
“Hello?” He asks, going to poke the man at the end of his bed. The man- no- boy, turns, looking him dead in the eye. Seungmin gasps, scrambling backward. The boy looks no older than seventeen, his young face a look of terror and sorrow. The lights flicker on in his room, and Seungmin can see the boy all too clearly now. The young boy has a nasty looking wound in the right side of his head, thick streams of blood dripping from the side, running down his face.   
“What happened to you?!” Seungmin chokes, the scene horrifying him. The boy just looks at him, slowly blinking.  
“Are you ok? Who are you?” Seungmin has so many questions going through his mind right now, but he knows he can’t ask all of them. The boy opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a trail of blood, dripping down his chin until it lands on the sheets of the bed underneath. Only one word is spoken through the boy, a breathy, scared, ‘Help’  
Seungmin inhales a sharp breath, sitting up from his bed, the alarm on his phone ringing. It's 3:00 in the morning. Did he just dream about having a dream? Did he just have the worst nightmare of his life? Who was that poor boy sitting at the end of his bed? Was he real? Who knows, this place is really getting to Seungmin’s head. He reaches over for his phone, reaching around to try and turn it off. Hyunjin was still sleeping soundly in the bed, his breathing even and unfazed. Seungmin sighs, heaving himself up from the comfy spot. He didn’t bother to change into his pajamas earlier, so he is ready to go. Felix and Minho must be up by now, ready to go hunting. Seungmin packs up some things in his backpack, before leaving for room B340. Dripping sounds from the bathroom make Seungmin pause, it sounds like water dripping from a faucet. Sungmin's heart rate picks up quickly, turning to face the room. He puts his hand against his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, but it did no good. His heart pounding against his ribcage. Suddenly he was alert, awake. But it was just a bathroom, what was he so scared of? He walks towards the dreaded room, placing his hand on the cold metal doorknob. He slowly turns it, the door creaking loudly as he pushes it open. He switches the lights on, revealing a modern looking bathroom. White walls, nice tiles… An overall nice bathroom. Seungmin finds the source of the dripping, it was the faucet after all. He lets out a large sigh of relief, turning the faucet off. It was nothing unusual. As Seungmin turns to walk out of the room, the door slams shut. He takes a few steps back, not expecting the sudden movement.   
“What the-“ He rattles the door, trying to turn the doorknob. His panic starts to rise automatically, turning the handle more aggressively, but it won’t budge. It's like something is holding it closed from the outside.  
“Help.” He says quietly, pulling the door, but nothing would work.  
“Help!” He says in a louder voice. Would Hyunjin even hear him? They have a pretty large room, and the bathroom is the farthest away from their bed. The lights in the room start flickering, making it go dark for a few seconds before they came back on. Seungmin is frantically trying to get out of the room, now trying to kick the door open. But the door is thick wood, it won’t move an inch. He gives up, going to pound on the door instead.  
“Let me out! Someone pleases!” He yells, praying Hyunjin would hear him. Why was this happening to him? Seungmin turns his head, looking at the leaking faucet, why did it start leaking in the first place? As he looks at it, the clear liquid starts to turn darker, until its a dark red substance. It takes a second for it to register through Seungmin’s brain, that was blood. Blood was dripping out of the faucet. His breathing starts getting erratic, getting too fast for him to handle. He tries to breathe in slowly through his nose trying to calm himself down. But when the lights flicker again, they come back to reveal an actual horror film, Seungmin goes into a full panic attack. Blood is splattered on the walls, with red handprints all over the bathtub and on the shower curtains. The stench in the room from all the blood makes him want to gag, but he holds it in, trying to breathe out of his mouth instead.  
“HELP!” Seungmin screams, banging on the door as hard as he can.  
“SOMEONE PLEASE!” He sobs, scratching at the door, his nails making an awful sound against the wood. He keeps screaming, breaking down into tears.   
“Hyunjin wake up!” He is on his knees, pounding on the door, hot tears streaking down his face. As he is crying he hears footsteps behind him, and he starts crying more, not wanting to turn to see where the footsteps were coming from. He sobs again, his voice starting to get hoarse from all of his screamings.   
“Hyunjin…” He begs weakly, resting his head against the door, hitting it weakly. Seungmin feels a cold hand press against his shoulder, and a weak call of his name before the door swings open.  
Seungmin falls onto the floor outside the bathroom, still sobbing.   
“Seungmin!” Hyunjin gasps, falling against the floor to pick the younger boy up. Seungmin automatically buries his face into his hyungs neck, loud sobs leaving his throat.   
“What the hell happened?” He asks, still holding the boy close. Seungmin doesn’t answer, not having the voice too. He just hiccups from all the crying, not letting go of the older. They are both on the floor, Hyunjin trying to get the other to calm down. After a solid ten minutes of Seungmin crying into Hyunjin’s shirt, he calms down enough to say a few words.  
“T-The bathroom- blood- horror.” He cries, sniffling in Hyunjin’s arms.  
“Minnie, there's nothing in the bathroom.” He whispers soothingly, playing with his hair.   
“What do you mean?” Seungmin asks weakly. He’s not insane, he knows what he saw. Those were bloody handprints and smears, that door was definitely locked from the outside.  
“I mean, that's a regular bathroom. What were you doing in there?” So Hyunjin didn't see anything in there. It was just him. There was a sudden knocking at the door, the knock quiet, and slow. Seungmin prayed it wasn’t a ghost, and let out a huge sigh when the door opened to show Felix and Minho.  
“You ready to go- What happened?!” Minho cuts himself off, looking at the ragged Seumgmin laying on the floor.  
“I just had some crazy nightmare.” Seungmin sighs shakily, knowing it was a lie.  
“You were screaming my name bloody murder while pounding on the bathroom door.” Hyunjin points out, making the other two gasp dramatically.  
“Sleepwalking and sleep paralysis are not a good mix.” Seungmin sighs, trying to convince them that it was just an accident, and they didn’t need to worry. He was starting to calm down from his panic attack, coming back to his senses.  
“You never sleepwalk.” Minho frets, going to rest his hand on Seungmin’s forehead.  
“Or have nightmares." He swats Minho’s hand away, attempting to rise to his feet, his legs shaking violently.  
“This place does stuff to you.” He says, holding onto Minho for support. Seungmin is still traumatized, the event in the bathroom replaying in his head. Luckily he is a good actor, convincing the rest of them of his fake story. He doesn’t want to tell them of his sudden visions because, one, they will think he is going insane, and will make get off the ship immediately. But he needs to figure out the story behind these spirits he is seeing, why is he the only one who can see them? Are there more people like him who can also see them?  
“I think you should stay here,” Felix warns, giving him a sorry look.  
“No. I’m coming with you guys.” Seungmin insists. They all start to argue on the matter, saying that Seungmin defiantly was not in the shape to go ghost hunting. But, being the stubborn ass he was, he got his way. Making Minho and Felix take him on their hunting adventure.  
“You are sure you are up for this?” Felix asks as they leave B474.  
“Defiantly.”

They ride back down to the lobby when they enter the room, Seungmin immediately getting chills, despite the sweatshirt he is wearing.   
“Ok.” Felix sighs, looking at his phone,   
“We need to go down to the engine room. That is where a lot of paranormal stuff goes on.”   
“How do we get down there?” Minho asks, taking Felix’s phone out of his hand. Felix pouts, crossing his arms together.  
“I hired a tour guide, he should be here any minute.”  
“They have tour guides this early in the morning?”  
“I had to pay a bit extra, but its totally gonna be worth it.” Felix smiles, snatching his phone back out of Minho’s hands. Seungmin rolls his eyes, he knew hanging out with these two was going to be a huge mistake. After three minutes of the two crackheads bickering, and Seungmin using all his will power to yell at them to shut up, their tour guide finally arrives.  
“Good evening gentleman.” The tour guide greets them with a smile, a row of perfect teeth on display.   
“You are the ones who signed up for the early ghost tour?” He asks politely.  
“Yes sir,” Minho answers, going to shake the man's hand.  
“I’m Minho, these two are Felix and Seungmin.” He introduces them, pointing to them in turn. The man returns Minho’s handshake, his bright smile still on his face.  
“I’m Mark, nice to meet all of you.” They all nod, returning his greeting. Seungmin already knew his name from the name tag on his suit, the tag reading ‘Mark Tuan’.   
“Is there anywhere, in particular, you would like to visit?” He asks, already leading them out of the lobby.  
“Yes actually,” Felix speaks up,  
“Could we go down into the engine room?” Mark nods, a smile spreading on his face again.  
“That's a very good choice, many stories have taken place down there. We need to go out on the deck to get there though.” He warns, leading them over to the elevators.  
“Did you guys bring something warm to wear? This may be California, but the breeze off the water does make it a bit chilly up there.” They all nod, Minho zipping up the coat he is wearing.  
“Great! Then let's get going.” Mark presses one of the elevator buttons once they are all in, taking them out to the deck of The Queen Mary. It's not that high up, but Seungmin is a bit confused on why they need to go to the deck to get the engine room. Shouldn’t they be going down? The curiosity gets the best of him, so he asks,  
“Why are we going to the deck if we want to go to the engine room?” Mark laughs, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
“The ship is a bit confusing. We have to go through the Isolation Ward to get to the Engine room.”  
“Uh, Isolation Ward?” Felix asks, his eyes wide,  
“Sounds a bit scary.”  
“Well, it is a bit scary,” Mark reassures,  
“The Isolation Ward is where patients who were sick went to be isolated from everyone else on the ship so they couldn’t get anyone contaminated. Many people died there. So its quite haunted.” Mark really doesn’t care about scaring people away from the ship it seems. He just gives them the facts how they are. But hey, that's what they signed up for.  
“Have you seen any ghosts?” Minho asks. The elevator door opens as he says that, cold air hitting them immediately.  
“Actually, I have.” Mark smiles, stepping out of the elevator. Minho gasps,   
“Really? What did you see?” He asks excitingly, following the tour guide out. Mark goes on to tell Felix and Minho his tale of how he heard one of the past patients down there walking around. But Seungmin is too busy to listen, his attention elsewhere. He swears he heard a cat's meow, it was super faint, but he swore he heard it. Seungmin scans the deck, checking for any signs of a cat, but of course, there was nothing.   
“Seungmin! Come on!” Felix yells, catching his attention.  
“Okay, I’m coming!” He yells back. Seungmin scans the deck one more time but saw nothing.   
“You’re being too jumpy. It was probably just something squeaking on this old ship.” Seungmin mutters to himself, turning to catch up with the other three.  
“Hey, where did you go?” Minho asks once he catches up with them,  
“I thought I heard something. It was just me being jumpy.” Seungmin explains, giving them his best smile. They look at him suspiciously but decide to leave it. They are in front of a set of stairs that lead down, a sign above the entrance that says ‘Isolation Ward’. Seungmin gulps, not sure how to feel about people being trapped, and eventually dying down there.  
“Alright, let's go,” Mark says all too cheerfully, obviously, he has done this multiple times. They walk down the old concrete steps, moving cautiously. There was really nothing to explore in the Isolation Ward, just a bunch on concrete bunks and a plaque with a list of people who had died down there back in World War 2. So they move quickly, going to another elevator to go to the Engine Room. Seungmin hates elevators in the first place, but this one makes him want to scream. Its claustrophobic, old, rickety, it feels like it could break at any second. Mark had reassured them that it was safe, but Seungmin still doesn’t trust it. When the door opens, Seungmin is the first person out, stumbling into the Engine Room. It is way colder down here, making Seungmin shiver slightly. Mark notices, chuckling slightly,   
“Yes, it is way colder down here. That is because we are now fifty feet below sea level.” Great. Another one of Seungmin’s fears, drowning. He hates this, he wants to go back up to the deck. But he has to know more about this old ship. They walk down the boardwalks, looking at all the things that make the ship run. Mark stops suddenly, making Seungmin bump into his back.  
“Sorry!” He says automatically, backing away. Mark just laughs, telling him that its ok.  
“This is Door 13,” Mark tells them, standing underneath an old looking concrete door frame. Great, what's so special about a door?  
“Oh my god, is this where that man was smashed to death?” Felix asks, suddenly whispering like if he spoke too loud he would disturb the ghosts down there.  
“You are correct!” Mark claps his hands together,  
“Someone who worked down here during the war was smashed underneath this very doorway. It was much smaller back then though, we have remodeled it. It is completely safe now.” He says while knocking on the door frame. Seungmin just nods, suddenly starting to feel queasy. To hell with figuring out more about the Engine Room.  
“Hey um,” Seungmin speaks up, feeling incredibly dizzy.  
“Could I please go back up to the deck? I don’t think to be under the sea level is doing much good for me.” He asks, holding his head.  
“Of course! Would you like someone to go with you?” Mark asks, looking slightly concerned.  
“No, it's fine. You guys have fun, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He reassures, going to head back to the elevators. Mark seems to understand, it must be a pretty common thing. As Seungmin makes his way back to the elevator, he sees something in the corner of his eye, a flash of blue. He turns quickly, making him dizzier.  
“Shit.” Seungmin breathes out, holding his head in his palms. It was starting to turn into a headache, and it hurt like hell. He stumbles into the elevator, just wanting to get some fresh air. It was stuffy and miserable down there, he doesn’t know how anyone manages to work down there. When the elevator door opens, he runs out, making his way as quickly as possible up the stairs and out of the Isolation Ward. The cool air hits Seungmin’s face, taking in a deep breath, he automatically feels better. He is not going back down there. Seungmin finds a bench on the large deck of The Queen Mary, sitting down to face the California skyline. City lights brighten up the night sky, and oh does Seungmin wish he was there and not on this horrible ship. It's about 4:00 in the morning now, Seungmin feels like he is about to pass out. As he is about to drift off, he hears something meow, making him whip his head up. Yeah, he defiantly heard it that time, that was a cat. Seungmin stands up, looking around for the source of the meow. He even looks over the railing for some reason, but he can’t find where it came from. Sighing, Seungmin turns back around, only to let out a loud scream. A man is sitting on the bench he was just on. His skin is paper white with a hint of blue in it, his lips are turned down in a frown, his eyes lazy and unmoving. His clothes are torn in multiple places, they also look slightly wet. He is wearing a sailors hat, and a suit that looked like it was once in high quality, but now looks completely destroyed. At his side, a giant cat.   
“Christopher?” Seungmin asks, shakily taking a step closer to the ghost, his heart pounding against his ribcage. That was an actual ghost.  
“Christopher Bang?” He asks again, and this time, the ghosts turn his head to look at him. Christopher doesn’t look threatening at all, just depressed, lazy. His cat is way bigger than Seungmin was expecting, he knew it was a type of wild cat, but that thing was huge. The cat’s head comes up to his mid-thigh.   
“You’re Christopher Bang, correct?” Seungmin asks. He doesn’t expect the ghost to answer, he expects it to just keep minding its own business. But he is pleasantly surprised.  
“You can call me Chris, or Chan if you would like.” The ghost sighs, resting his face in his palms. Seungmin looks at him with wide eyes, he actually replied to him.  
“So you were the Captain of The Queen Mary once, then you committed suicide?” He questions. He wants to ask so much to the ghost, all the questions he had swimming through his brain. Chan clearly has an Australian accent, it makes Seungmin feel more comfortable, in a weird way. It's familiar, that's what it is. Felix also has an Australian accent, so hearing it just makes him relax a little. Captain, the cat, stands up, brushing against Seungmin’s leg.  
“Looks like Captain likes you,” Chan says, his lips twitching slightly. The cat feels real, he can feel his purring. If he was a ghost, wouldn’t he be transparent or something? Apparently not. It should be weird that Seungmin is talking to a ghost, scary even. But its strangely calming, it's like talking to a close friend. He feels a connection.  
“You are the first person who has seen me in ten years.” Chan suddenly speaks up, looking at him in the eyes. Wait. Really?  
“Is it only certain people who can see you?” Seungmin asks, starting to pet Captain. His fur is extremely soft, very well groomed. That must be hard since its got extremely thick fur, Chan takes really good care of him.  
“Apparently so. A lot of people can only see Captain.” Chan sighs, pointing to his cat.  
“But very few people can actually see me.” Chan sounds so incredibly depressed, its hard to listen to him. Thick sadness straining his voice.  
“Do you ever wonder the ship?” He asks, needing to ask more questions.  
“I would, its a very pretty ship from what I can remember. But unfortunately, I’m stuck to only wander the deck. Something is holding me here.” Chan picks up Captain with no struggle, which is weird, but he does it without strain, setting him on his lap. Captain is laying on both Chan and Seungmin’s lap, purring.  
“What do you think is holding you here? How long have you been here?” Seungmin asks, his voice getting quieter. Chan looks up at the night sky as if pondering the stars, thinking about the question.  
“I don’t know, but I died in 1942” He finally answers, looking back at Seungmin. Wow, he has been stuck wandering the ship for around eighty years. Chan’s lips are blue as if they were freezing cold. Which makes sense, this must be what his body looked like when he died. Pale, blue, and wet. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying the cold night air, until Seungmin gets the guts to ask the one question he really wanted answers to.  
“So Chan…” Seungmin trails off, breathing out shakily. Chan looks up at him, his lazy eyes boring into him.  
“What about your husband?” He says more quietly than he intended, too afraid that the ghost would get offended at leave him on the spot. Instead, Chan just lets out a heavy sigh for what seems like the hundredth time that conversation.  
“He died. I tried to follow him but…” He looks down. If Chan could look any sadder than he already was that he did it. He really loved him.  
“Now he is up there,” He says while pointing to the starry sky,  
“And I’m stuck on this ship.” Wait, that wasn’t right.   
“Wait, but your husband is on this ship right?” Chan looks at him, for once with a look other than despair, but confusion.  
“No? He left me.” He states, straightening his back a little. Wait, Chan really thought that his lover had left without him?  
“I saw him.” Seungmin states,   
“Last night.” Chan looks at him with a look of what seems like hope in his eyes.  
“What did he look like?” He says hurriedly, so Seungmin explains what he saw.  
“He had dark brown hair with dark eyes. Thick eyebrows, I guess he would be kind of cute looking if he wasn’t riddled with scars and cuts. He also had a giant slash going down his neck.” Seungmin explains. A mix of emotion washes over Chan’s face, its evident that he has not made any emotions except for sadness in decades.  
“That's Woojin.” Chan breathes out, his hand tightening in Captain's fur, making the cat meow out in discomfort. Chan ignores him, too busy thinking about his lover.  
“Woojin, that's his name?” Seungmin asks. He got what he wanted, the name of the mysterious ghost.   
“Kim Woojin. Where is he?” Chan asks, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“I saw him in the lobby. I’m guessing he is trapped there as well.” The look of hope disappears from Chan’s face, being replaced with one of sorrow. A single tear slips down his face.  
“He was here the whole time and I didn’t know…” Chan whispers, a look of devastation on his face.  
“I wish I could see him,” Chan says, another tear going down his cheek. Seungmin can’t begin to imagine how devastating that must be. You spend decades thinking that you are alone, that your lover left you. Only to find out they were here the entire time, but you could never see them. Chan is suddenly sobbing, his face buried in his hands. Captain hops off of their laps, instead, putting his front paws on Chan’s knees, rubbing his head against his cheek. Seungmin moves closer to the ghost, wrapping his arms around him. Chan’s cold, really cold, it catches Seungmin off guard. Of course, he is, he’s dead. Never in his life did he think he would be comforting a ghost. But hey, things happen.   
“I want to see him so bad.” Chan sobs quietly, leaning into Seungmin’s touch. There's got to be something keeping Chan here, he has seen his ghost movies. There's always a source.   
“What if I found a way to get you two together?” Seungmin suggests before he really thinks about it. Chan looks up at him with teary eyes,   
“You can do that?”   
“I can try.” He offers, a small smile on his face.  
“I can try to see what is keeping you here in the first place.” Chan smiles, he gives him a real smile.   
“Please.” He whispers.  
“Hey, Seungmin! You up here?!” He hears Felix call. Seungmin hadn’t even realized, but the sun was starting to rise, they were talking for a long time.  
“Yeah, I’m up here! Hey Chan-“ He turns around, but Chan and Captain are gone. The only evidence of him ever being there are wet footprints leading up to the bench where Seungmin was sitting.

“Did you find anything in the Engine Room?” Seungmin asks as they walk back through the lobby, all of them grabbing cups of coffee before heading up to the rooms.  
“Not really. We did find a few orbs, but that's it.” Minho says, disappointment evident in his voice. If only Seungmin could say, ‘Well I had a face to face conversation with a ghost!’ but he didn’t.   
“That sucks.” Is all he says before he sips on his coffee. They ride back up to the rooms, all of them heading to B474. They open the door to find Hyunjin getting ready for the day, and he yelps when they open the door.  
“Goddamnit, you scared me half to death!” He gasps, putting his hand over his chest. Felix laughs, handing a cup of coffee to the other man. They knew Hyunjin would throw a fit if they didn’t bring him one.   
“Thanks.” He grumbles, doing his hair in the mirror located in the hall, not daring to use the bathroom. Felix yawns, stretching his hands up in the air.  
“I’m gonna go back to the rooms, I’m so tired.” He sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair.  
“Alright, I’ll be there shortly,” Minho reassures, patting Felix on the back. Felix nods, heading for room B340.  
“Did you guys find anything?” Hyunjin asks once Felix is gone. Minho just tells him the same disappointing story that he told to Seungmin. Hyunjin just laughs, turning to him.  
“Well, what did you expect.”  
“To fine ghosts?” Minho laughs, flopping down on the bed in the far room. Seungmin follows him, sitting down next to the older.  
“I’m so tired.” Seungmin yawns, laying down.  
“Ditto.” The two start to doze off, the coffee not having any effect on them. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream resonates through the halls, it wasn’t from their room, but it was so loud, everyone on the ship probably heard it. It startles all of them, all of them becoming alert immediately. The scream sounded like one of horror.  
“What the hell was that?!” Hyunjin asks, dropping what he was doing.   
“That sounded like-“ Minho cuts off, a look of dread settling on his face.  
“Felix!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic gasp* OH NO! ehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. This also took a long time because I was reading a spooky story. It was SO GOOD I LOVED ITKJSNFK *cough nyways. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I had fun with it:)


	4. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin figures out the reason he is on The Queen Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! (omg i literally almost typed 'hi sisters!' bc I have that meme going through my headjgkdjfh) Another chapter is DONE! ENJOY
> 
> (please don't be mad at me:(

Minho jumps off the bed, bolting for the door. Seungmin follows him quickly while Hyunjin struggles to figure out what's happening. Seungmin doesn’t know how on earth he can tell that was Felix screaming, but they have been friends way longer than the rest of them, he guesses he just knows things Seungmin doesn’t. They sprint down the hallways, searching frantically for room B340. Seungmin is kind of happy that he wasn’t the only one who heard the scream, he was assuming by now they would just keep going on with their business as nothing has happened. But that meant that the scream wasn’t a ghost, it was really a real human being.  
“Felix.” Minho breathes heavily while trying to open the door to B340. The door seemed to be jammed, not opening. Minho lets out a yell of frustration, hitting the door with his shoulder. After his third attempt, he finally gets it open, stumbling into the room as the door flies backward.  
“Felix-“ Minho yells, but then cuts himself off with a sobbing scream. Seungmin nearly gags when he sees the room, having to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. Holy shit. They did find Felix in room B340 but in the most gruesome way possible. The scene in the room was enough to make anyone puke or run out of there a sobbing mess. Felix is laying in the middle of the room, his glassy eyes staring at the ceiling. Blood is everywhere, covering Felix’s body, splattered out on the wall, and staining the carpet dark red. It looks like a wild beast had torn him open, his shirt in shreds and his skin torn open in multiple places. What happened in the short time he was alone in this room? Minho walks towards the body, his legs shaking so bad that he looks like he is going to collapse at any second. Once he reaches Felix, he falls, kneeling at his side. Minho, just from kneeling next to him, is already covered in blood, the pool around Felix soaking into his clothes. Minho cries, cupping Felix’s face between his hands.  
“What happened to you?” He lets out a heart-wrenching sob, tears streaking down his face, then dripping onto Felix. Seungmin is also crying, down on his knees. He knew they shouldn’t have stayed on this ship, he knew they should have just left. But he was so fucking dumb and wanted to figure out more about the ghosts. Obviously, they don’t want them here. Minho doesn’t care about all the blood surrounding Felix’s body, he just lays his forehead into his chest, placing his hands onto his shoulders as he cries. His full body shudders with the force of how much he is sobbing, calling out Felix’s name incoherently. Confessing his love for the young boy, Seungmin can’t watch, it's too heartbreaking. He slowly back his way out of the room, going to open the door until he sees something, he looks at the door again. ‘Stay’ is written in blood on the back of the door. Seungmin sobs more, quickly getting out of the room. Dead. Felix is dead. The thought of never seeing his best friend again breaks Seungmin, he breaks down in the hall, crying into bent knees. Hyunjin sees him crying, running over to him.  
“What happened?! Wheres Felix?!” He asks, leaning down next to Seungmin. Seungmin just reaches out, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, crying into his shoulder. His sobs are ugly and deep, his nose running.   
“He’s gone.” He says while squeezing his friend in an extremely tight grip.   
“What do you mean he’s gone?” Hyunjin asks, looking at him in horror.  
“He’s dead Hyunjin! He’s fucking dead!” He sobs, his body shaking horribly. Hyunjin doesn’t believe what he is hearing, but he can also hear Minho crying from the room. Felix was actually dead? Now both of them are crying in the hall, both of them trying to find comfort in the other.

 

The police arrived at the scene not too long after their discovery, Hyunjin calling them as soon as he was stable enough to talk. They have no idea what could have caused something like that, other than a wild beast. But he was alone in the room, what could have gotten to him? It leaves the police baffled, but Seungmin knows what happened. It was that fucking ghost haunting B340. That's how he died, getting torn to pieces in the room. Seungmin’s despair turns into anger, he just had his friend stolen from him by an angry spirit. What gave him the right?   
“We need to get off this ship.” Minho breathes out shakily, still not recovered from his crying session. He has been blaming himself because he was the one who wanted to come in the first place. But it wasn’t his fault, how would he know that an actual spirit would kill his best friend?   
“Yes.” Hyunjin agrees. The ambulance had taken Felix out of the room, and out of the ship. Hyunjin couldn’t even look at him, nearly passing out when he saw his dead body. Seungmin can’t blame him, he nearly did as well, the damage on his body was brutal.   
“I need some fresh air.” Minho sighs, trying to stand up. Hyunjin has to catch him, Minho not being able to keep himself up straight. The grief is really getting to him, making him physically and mentally sick. Hyunjin acts like a crutch to Minho, putting his arm over his shoulder. They go down the elevator into the lobby, a place that still gives Seungmin the chills.  
“We’re almost out,” Hyunjin whispers into his friend's ear, making his way towards the front door. Seungmin goes to open the door beforehand to hold it open for the other two, only to find it won’t open. Something Seungmin is getting really tired of. He pushes on it again, but as usual, it doesn’t budge.  
“Fucking hell.” Seungmin groans, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
“It won’t open.” He says while turning towards Minho and Hyunjin. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at him, trying to open the door himself.  
“The hell?” He asks. It's a simple push open door, it shouldn’t be hard to open.   
“Go call for the staff.” He suggests, waving Seungmin off, too occupied with trying to get the damn door to open. Seungmin does so immediately, searching for someone who could help them.  
“Excuse me?” He asks, walking up to the front desk.   
“Is anyone here? Hello?” No answer. He waits for a second for someone to come to the front desk, but there's no one.  
“Anybody?!” Seungmin yells. He lets out a groan of frustration, before making his way behind the counter. He may get in trouble, but they weren’t answering him.  
“Is anyone…” He trails off once he sees the back, it's completely deserted. Where did everyone go? He makes his way back to the lobby, and now that he thinks about it, everyone in the lobby is gone. They were there a few minutes ago, but they all just magically disappeared.   
“Where is everyone?!” Seungmin asks, waiting for Hyunjin to reply.  
“What do you mean where is everyone?!” Hyunjin yells back.  
“I mean there's no one in the lobby or at the front desk! They’re all gone!”  
“Maybe we should try a different exit!” Hyunjin suggests, wobbling over to Seungmin with Minho on his shoulder. Something inside Seungmin is telling him that it won’t be that easy. So he runs over to a window instead, seeing if he can get that open. Just as he suspected, it won’t budge. They’re trapped.   
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says, a slight look of panic on his face.  
“What?”  
“I’m afraid we won’t be leaving The Queen Mary anytime soon.” 

“What the hell is happening?!” Hyunjin yells out to the wind in frustration, Seungmin’s not sure who he is talking to. At least they managed to get some fresh air on the deck, but they tried almost all the doors on the ship leading to the outside, they won’t budge.   
“Maybe we can jump into the water and swim to shore,” Seungmin suggests,  
“I hate to break it to you,” Minho speaks up, feeling slightly better now that they were outside.  
“But that fall will kill you, and if it doesn’t, the shock from the cold will.”   
“Well, that's just great.” Hyunjin sighs,  
“What supernatural being is keeping us on this dreaded ship anyways?!”   
“Well, I wouldn’t call us dreaded, most of us anyways.” Seungmin screams, spinning towards the sudden voice. There's a man in blue overalls standing on the deck, who defiantly wasn’t there a few seconds ago. Another ghost.  
“What the fuck?” Seungmin breathes out, pressing a hand against his beating heart to try and slow it down.  
“What? What's happening?” Hyunjin asks with a scared look.   
“You-you can’t see him?” He asks, pointing straight at the ghost.  
“See what?!”  
“It no uses Seungmin, you’re the only one who can see me.” The ghost yawns, looking bored.  
“How did you know my name?!” Seungmin demands, backing away slowly. He can’t imagine how weird this must look for Minho and Hyunjin, in their eyes, he is literally talking to himself.  
“Word gets around.” The ghost smiles.  
“You sure you’re not going insane?” Hyunjin asks, putting a hand on Seungmin’s forehead to check his temperature. He knew this would happen if he reacted to seeing a ghost.  
“No! I’m not! He’s right there, I promise!”   
“Would you like me to prove my existence to them?” The ghost asks, now pacing back and forth.  
“Um, sure, that would be nice.” Seungmin answers, wondering what the spirit would do. The ghost just smiles, raising his eyebrows at him. What the hell was wrong with him?  
“Count down from three, once you reach one your friends that will come off.” He demands,  
“Uh ok. Once I count down from three, the ghost will move your hat Hyunjin.” Seungmin says hesitantly, this wasn’t supposed to be a magic show. Hyunjin just gives him a weird look but says nothing nonetheless.  
“Three, two, one-“ While Seungmin is counting, the ghost walks over to Hyunjin, snatching his hat off of his head once he reaches one, putting it on his own head.  
“What the fuck?!” Hyunjin yells, nearly letting go of Minho while he is trying to figure out where his hat went. The ghost is wearing it on his head, but to them, it looks its just levitating in the air.   
“What the hell is happening?!” Minho gasps, trying to stumble back from the levitating hat.  
“Man, I really look good in a bucket hat.” The ghost laughs, looking at his reflection in a puddle on the deck. Hyunjin looks like he is about to go into a panic attack, too scared to reach out for his hat.  
“Ooh!” The ghost suddenly yells,  
"Who’s the one with the sharp face, he’s kind of cute. If only he could see me.” The ghost smiles, looking straight at Minho. Seungmin just rolls his eyes, he didn’t know ghosts could have a sense of humor. He seems way more cheery than the other two ghosts he had met, weird. Wait, blue overalls, was that the-  
“Oh, sorry. You’re probably wondering who I am.” The ghost laughs, walking over to Seungmin.  
“I’m Han Jisung, smashed by a closing door, nice to meet you.” Seungmin hesitantly takes Jisung’s hand, shaking it lightly. This must look so weird for Minho and Hyunjin. So it was the ghost in the Engine Room, but he thought the ghosts could only stay in the place that they were killed?  
“I can wander wherever I want on the ship, guess I’m just better than the others,” Jisung states, reading Seungmin’s mind.  
“How did you-“  
“I know everything sweetie.” Jisung winks, walking away from him. He takes Hyunjin’s hat off of his head, putting it back on the owner. Hyunjin throws the hat off in terror, backing away from it.  
“It’s not going to hurt you!” Jisung scoffs, looking at the discarded hat.  
“Please be my translator, my dear Seungmin.” He asks, shaking his head back and forth.  
“Uh ok. Jisung says that the hat won’t hurt you-oh, and that was waste of a really good hat. If you don’t want it he will take it.” He finishes,  
“No, I’m not going to tell Minho that!” Seungmin exclaims, spinning around towards the ghost.  
“The ghost has a name?” Hyunjin asks, still a bit confused about the whole situation.  
“Well no duh, I have a name, you nitwit! I was once alive just like you!” Jisung insults him, crossing his arms.  
“Yeah, I won’t translate that.” Seungmin sighs. Minho just raises an eyebrow at him.  
“How come you can see the ghost but we can’t?” He asks,  
“Well, I’ve actually seen two ghosts this trip. Christopher was pretty cool, we chatted for a while. But Woojin nearly scared me half to death.” Minho and Hyunjin’s jaws drop, looking at him in disbelief.  
“Oh! You’ve seen Chan? He’s a nice fellow.” Jisung comments, still wandering around the deck.   
“You mean you have seen other ghosts, and you didn’t tell us?!” Minho asks in disbelief, a slight look of hurt on his face. He knows why. There is no doubt that Felix got murdered by a supernatural being, probably a ghost. Any evidence that there was a ghost on board probably would have helped them. Seungmin knows this, but there is no way they would have believed him, so he voices it out loud.  
“You saw both of your reactions just barely when I said there was a ghost on the deck!” He points out,  
“You called me insane, I had to get this idiot to prove he was here!” He says while pointing to Jisung, which to them it looks like nothing.  
“Wow, already calling each other names.”  
“Oh shut up.” Seungmin groans, not having any more of Jisung’s bullshit. He doesn’t want to argue with the other two, they are his best friends after all. What he really wants to do is just get off of this haunted ship. But how they do that is unknown. Maybe they are doomed to stay here for the rest of their lives, die, then become another wandering ghost aboard The Queen Mary. Seungmin shakes his head, the thought of filling him with dread. They will find a way off of the ship.  
“Jisung.” Seungmin sighs, snapping to get the ghost's attention. Jisung snaps his head around, slowly walking towards him.  
“Do you know why we are the only ones on the ship, and why we can’t get off?” He asks, hoping the ghost had some sort of insight. Jisung smiles, sitting down on the bench that Seungmin had met Chan and Captain on. Where did those two go? Do they only appear at certain times in the day? Or just when they feel like it.  
“This happens every ten years or so. A person who can see the ghosts on The Queen Mary is trapped until they can free all of the spirits, otherwise, you die, and no one remembers you.” He says cheerfully, swinging his legs back and forth. He’s joking, he’s got to be. Jisung seems like the kind of person to pull a lot of pranks on passengers.  
“Very funny-“  
“I’m not joking.” Jisung laughs while getting comfortable on the bench. Seungmin’s face pales, his lips forming a tight line.  
“Seungmin, what's happening?” Minho asks, but Seungmin doesn’t answer.  
“Has anyone been successful?” He asks, scared for what the answer might be,  
“I’m still here aren't I?”  
“Shit.” Seungmin breathes, out, letting his head fall back. Why him? Why did he have to set a bunch of souls free?  
“Seungmin,” Minho says more urgently,  
“What did the ghost-uh-Jisung say?”  
“I will tell you in a second, I have more questions.” He shushes his friend, holding up his hand.  
“How exactly do you set the souls free?” He might not want to do it, but he has to if he wants to get off this ship alive. Also, his friends have been wrapped up in this with him.  
“Well, you have to call out their full names to get their attention.” He starts, looking deep in thought as if he is trying to remember.  
“Then you can interview them and ask what source is holding them to that spot, that is if they know.” Seungmin nods, he already knows three ghosts aboard the ships names for sure, excluding Jisung. There's Yang Jeongin, Kim Woojin, and Christopher Bang.   
“Wait, you said they were all chained to a spot, and couldn’t be set free until the source was destroyed, was your source destroyed? Is that why you can go wherever you want?” Jisung smiles, kind of making him look like a squirrel.  
“Right on my friend!” He cheers,  
“The door I was smashed by was replaced a long time ago. So I have been free for a while.” He explains that makes a lot more sense.  
“But then why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be off this ship?” Jisung’s smile drops for a second at the question,  
“I am free to wander anywhere. But I cannot leave until all the spirits are set free.” He sighs, a bored look settling onto his face.  
“Do you know how many ghosts need to be set free?”  
“Four more I believe.” Four. Wait, who’s the fourth person? He already has three other names but not a fourth,  
“Do you know the name of the fourth ghost? Or where he is?” Seungmin asks, needing all the help he can get.  
“Uhm, I believe his name was Seo- ah shit.” He curses,  
“I can’t remember. But I do know that he is defiantly not friendly, the other people who tried to free him died by his hand. He lurks in Room B340.” He finishes. Seungmin goes even paler than he was before, that was probably the ghost who killed Felix.   
“Seungmin you look really sick.” Hyunjin frets, making Seungmin jump back in surprise. He was so distracted that he forgot Minho and Hyunjin were still on the deck with him.   
“Yeah, you look even worse than me.” Minho comments, which must be pretty bad, Minho looks pretty sick. Also, Minho was defiantly not going to like the idea of them going back to the room that got his best friend killed.  
“Everything’s fine.” Seungmin lies, swallowing heavily.  
“Looks like we are going to actually go ghost hunting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me, IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT GOD DAMMIT. Anyways, hope y'all thought this was semi decent. Please leave feedback, and I will work on the next chapter. (its like a trade)


	5. Bang Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin starts to rescue the ghosts on The Queen Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support<3

“Ghosts are what got Felix murdered in the first place!” Minho yells in rage. Apparently, he is now healthy enough to scream at Seungmin that he is a mad man. Great.  
“Minho, we will never get off of this ship if I don’t set these spirits free. And I’m the only one who can see them! So unless you want to stay here and join their ranks on this god awful ship, I suggest you let me free them.” Seungmin bites back, a little harsher than he meant to. Minho just shuts his mouth, a look of worry of his face. Seungmin knows that Minho is just trying to protect him, but Seungmin is trying to protect him too. He wants both of his friends to make it off this ship without dying. His other friend has already lost the chance. Seungmin bites his lip, Minho was already pretty mad, but he still has not told him that he also had to set the murdered ghost free. Maybe he should wait to tell him, he can’t deal with it right now.  
“Look, I don’t want to do this either. But these ghosts are being tormented on this ship, don’t forget, they were once just like us.” He points out,   
“Also, one of the ghosts, Chan, has a husband on this ship. And unless I set him free, he will never see him again.” Minho just lets out a deep sigh, shaking his head back and forth.   
“You’re seriously doing this?” Minho asks.  
“Yes. We will start with Chan, I have already met him and he is super polite.” Seungmin smiles,  
“He is out on the deck. You guys don’t have to come, it will probably be weird to you guys because it looks like I’m talking to myself.” Minho and Hyunjin just look at each other, before making a silent agreement.  
“We are going to come with you.” Hyunjin decides,  
“Besides, it will look funny to see you talking yourself.”

Most of the time they have been stuck on this ship, (Which has been like three hours) they have spent on the deck. Jisung was no longer there, he is probably making trouble somewhere else on The Queen Mary. Now he needs to free the ghost on the deck, but there is one problem… Seungmin has no clue how to summon Christopher.  
“So where is he?” Hyunjin sys out loud, voicing Seungmin’s silent question.  
“Good question, um…” Seungmin trails off, taking in a deep breath.  
“Christopher Bang?” He calls out,  
“Wait, I thought his name was Chan?” Minho asks. Seungmin just shuts him up, waving his hand at him.  
“Captain Christopher Bang? Captain?”” No answer.  
“Chan Bang? Wait no,” Chan was his Korean name if Seungmin remembers correctly, so that should be switched around,  
“Bang Chan?”  
“You’re back.” Seungmin spins around quickly. Why do they always appear from behind?! One day they are going to appear behind him and he will throw himself off the ship. Chan is standing in all his pale glory, Captain standing tall by his side.  
“Holy shit! That's a fucking wild cat!” Hyunjin exclaims, taking some steps back cautiously as if the cat could pounce at any second.  
“You can see Captain?!” Seungmin asks, his eyes wide. Chan just sighs, petting the cat’s head.   
“I told you a lot of people can see Captain. But they just can’t see me.” Huh. Guess he did say that. Minho and Hyunjin look a bit spooked, looking at the big fluffy cat in fear.   
“Where did he come from?!” Minho asks, clinging to Hyunjin’s arm. Not his manliest moment. Seungmin laughs relieved that they could actually see one of the ghosts on the ship.  
“His name is Captain. He is Chan’s cat, he won’t hurt you.” Seungmin smiles, going to pet the Norwegian cat. As if on cue, the cat lets out an innocent meow, walking up to the two skeptical men, rubbing his head against Minho’s thigh. Minho brings down a shaky hand to pet the cat, Captain leaning into his touch.   
“One day he is going to leave me for someone else.” Chan sighs once more, but Seungmin catches his lips twitching slightly into a smile. It must be nice to have a loyal companion by your side, even if its a cat.   
“Anyways, you called?” He asks, going to sit on the bench they talked on when they first met. Minho and Hyunjin are now occupied, playing and snuggling with Captain. They warmed up to him pretty damn fast.   
“Yes, I am here to release you.” Chan’s eyes brows raise slightly, then he starts laughing, like, out loud. Seungmin has never seen him laugh before that.  
“What’s so funny?!”  
“Its just you would have to find my source,” He points out,  
“Usually it's by the thing that killed them. But I killed myself, so no one, including myself, has any idea how to free me. Most people give up when it comes to me. Which results in them dying.” Damn. That must be so incredibly sad. He has probably had around seven people (Not including Seungmin) try to save him, and all of them just give up, then die. Seungmin is going to be different.  
“Come on. Its got to be somewhere. You sure you have no clue what might be your source?” Seungmin asks, even though he knows its useless.  
“No. I have no clue.” Well, this was going to be way harder than Seungmin wanted it to be. But he needs to set Chan free so he can see his husband. Just hanging around the drowned ghost gives you a sad feeling, he just has some sort of sad aura surrounding him that pulls you into a depressed state. He wonders if someone else might have a clue… Seungmin straightens up on the bench, a bright idea coming to his head.  
“I wonder if Jisung might know where your source is. After all, all he does is wander around this ship, he must’ve figured out something.”  
“Oh. You mean the ghost who is constantly trying to start up a conversation with me, or tries to play fetch with Captain like he’s some sort of dog.” Chan rolls his eyes.  
“Well, you can’t expect me to not try.” Jisung shimmers to life on the opposite side of Seungmin, a big smile on his face. So that's what it looks like when they appear. It's like a dim light that forms together until it makes up a human shape, its kind of hard to put into words. But it looks hella cool. Seungmin doesn’t jump as bad as he did when Chan appeared, but Jisung still spooked him.   
“You called?” He asks, putting his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin immediately shoves it off, honestly why is he so flirty? Didn’t he die in the 1940’s? Were they allowed to be like this? Seungmin certainly doesn’t know, he’s not sure how America’s history went.  
“Seriously what is up with you?” Seungmin groans, rubbing his face.  
“Me?” Minho asks from the floor, now rubbing Captain’s belly. The cat is laid out on his back, purring loudly, he kind of does act like a dog. To be completely honest, Seungmin totally forgot the other two were even there. They are just listening to the youngest talk to two other people that they can’t see. So technically he is talking to himself.  
“No.” Seungmin sighs, slouching down in his seat. Jisung still has a smug look on his face, raising his eyebrows at the younger. Good lord.  
“Jisung. Do you know anything about Chan’s source? Where it could be located or anything?” Seungmin asks, hoping to get any helpful advice.  
“Absolutely not!” Jisung laughs. Remind him, why did he ask this ghost in the first place?  
“That thing is really hidden, my dude.” Also, if he was killed in the ’40s then why is he talking like a modern day human being? He must have adapted to the times over the years.  
“Well, you’re absolutely no help.” Seungmin groans, rubbing his fingers through his hair.  
“Hey! Why are you acting so grumpy?” Jisung huffs, turning his head away from the human.  
“Maybe its because I have to free a bunch of spirits and if I don’t I die!” Seungmin yells, more forceful than he meant to. Minho and Hyunjin snap their heads up, surprised by their friend's sudden outburst. Seungmin takes in a deep breath, trying to calm down. The stress is really starting to get to him, and its only been a few hours.   
“Sorry, this is just really frustrating.” Chan nods silently, looking deep in thought. Suddenly he starts snapping, getting his cats attention. Captain leaves Minho and Hyunjin, walking over to is owners side. The two look a bit confused on why the cat left for a second until they see Captains fur move, like an invisible source, is petting it. Of course to Seungmin its Chan petting the cat.  
“I wish I could be of more assistance to you. But I have no idea where my source might be.” He sighs, disappointment evident on his face.  
“Well. We will just have to figure out ourselves.”

“Where the hell do we even start?” Seungmin groans, walking around the lobby.   
“If he killed himself, where on earth where his source be?” Minho and Hyunjin are still tagging along for some reason, just watching Seungmin be super frustrated.  
“Why are we in the lobby if Chan is on the deck?” Minho asks,   
“Well, I was thinking that there might be a clue down here or something.”  
“This is where Chan’s husband is right?” Hyunjin speaks up, lounging on the couch in the middle of the lobby. Why are they acting so careless? Something pops into Seungmin’s head, a brilliant idea.   
“Oh my god, I’m genius!” He shouts, a big smile on his face. Minho and Hyunjin just raise an eyebrow at him at his strange behavior.  
“There may have not been a physical object that killed Chan,” Seungmin starts saying while pacing back a forth, basically talking to himself,  
“But there was a reason, he killed himself because Woojin died. So if I free Woojin, maybe that's Chan’s source!” He exclaims. He really does feel like a genius, not gonna lie.   
“That's pretty good. But the question is, how are you going to free his husband?” Hyunjin points out. Wow, his friends always got to put a damper on the mood.   
“His has got to be easier to find. Its got to be somewhere in the lobby…”  
“Like the closet, his dead body was stuffed in?”   
“Fucking hell!” Seungmin yelps, looking up to see Jisung.  
“Would you stop appearing like that?! Geez!” Seungmin exclaims, making the ghost laugh.  
“Hey, I was just trying to help.” He gives Seungmin his famous squirrel smile, standing right in front of him. Seungmin just stares at him for a very awkward second, before Jisung’s words sink in.   
“The closet!” He exclaims, pointing his finger in the air. Jisung rolls his eyes at the young boy,  
“That was probably the latest reaction I have ever seen.” Seungmin just rolls his eyes, going to walk around the ghost. Jisung steps in front of him at the last second, making the young boy walk right through him. Goosebumps immediately rise on his arms, making him shiver. The ghost felt like an extremely cold mist.  
“What the hell dude?!” Seungmin asks, backing away from Jisung. The ghost just laughs, before fading into nothing. Seungmin would pay money to know what goes through that boy's brain. Now. Where is Woojin? Minho and Hyunjin have drifted off to sleep together on the couch during his and Jisung’s encounter, completely knocked out. That's probably for the better, Seungmin has a ghost to summon.   
“So, do I just do this like I did Chan?” He whispers to himself, a habit he has had since he was a little boy. He might as well give it a shot.  
“Kim Woojin?” He asks, no reply.  
“Kim Woojin!” He says louder, still no reply. Seungmin flops down on the floor, sighing in defeat. Wait. He gets up, moving to the opposite side of the lobby, at the bottom of the double staircase. This is where he saw the ghost last time.  
“Kim Woojin!” Seungmin says in a loud clear voice. About five seconds later, he sees the air at the top of the staircase started to morph into some sort of a human figure, Kim Woojin. Finally, he appears, just as gory as the last time Seungmin saw him. He runs up the stairs, taking two at a time to try and reach the ghost. The stairs are long and exhausting, so he is left winded by the time he gets up them. He really needs to start working out.  
“Kim Woojin?” He pants, leaning over onto his knees. He looks up at the ghost, the ghost is staring right back at him. His glossy eyes boring into his soul. Woojin opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, but it only makes blood gush out of his neck wound. The horrible gurgling sound Seungmin heard the first time returning. He clasped his hands over his ears, and Woojin just shuts his mouth, looking down at the floor in disappointment. The blood from his neck is thick, gushing, such a dark red that it almost looks black.   
“Can-can you speak?” Seungmin stutters while looking up and down the dead ghost. The ghost shakes his head from side to side, a tear rolling down his cheek. That makes sense, if you have your throat sliced open, you probably won’t be able to talk. Woojin has constant tears streaming down his face, his face is riddled with bleeding scars, and he has dark circles under his eyes, making him look like a corpse. He is also extremely thin, unhealthy thin. Looking like he has been starved.   
“You’re the Captain’s husband, correct?” Seungmin already knows the answer, but he just wants to be polite. Woojin still has his face facing the floor, but he nods anyway.  
“He misses you,” Seungmin says while placing a hand on his shoulder, the hand immediately getting covered in blood. Woojin snaps his head up, his eyes wide. Guessing on Chan’s reaction when he had said he saw his husband, Woojin probably doesn’t know that the Captain is on the ship. Or that he even committed suicide.  
“He’s on this ship, Chan is on the ship.” Seungmin smiles, and Woojin’s jaw drops. He immediately shuts it though, the gargling sound seeming to return every time he opens his mouth.  
“He really wants to see you. He misses you so much. But we need to find your source first, do you know where that is?” He asks in a soft voice. Woojin nods sheepishly, thank god. His boney finger points over to a small room, a closet. Looks like Jisung was right about his source being in the closet. Its probably only used for supplies for the staff now, but Woojin's dead body was once stuff in there. The thought gives Seungmin chills, but he moves over to the closet nonetheless. Woojin is following close behind him, his footprints making no sound once they hit the floor. Seungmin opens the closet slowly as if something was going to pop out at him at any second.  
“This could help destroy it.” Yep. There it is.  
“Jisung by all things holy, stop appearing behind me.” Seungmin low-key growls, turning around slowly. Jisung is holding a box of matches in one hand and a bottle of gasoline in the other. Then it clicks in Seungmin’s brain  
“Wait what?! No! We are not going to burn the closet, we will set the whole Queen Mary on fire!” He exclaims. Jisung just rolls his eyes, handing to matches to Seungmin.   
“There’s a fire extinguisher right here.” He says while patting the red object that's connected to the wall.   
“Besides, do you want to set this poor man free or not?” Jisung points to Woojin, who is silently standing behind Seungmin. Man does Seungmin wish Jisung could be that quiet. Seungmin looks back at Woojin, who is looking at him with pleading eyes.   
“Is there any other way to get rid of the source?” He asks, he really does not want to burn this thing down.   
“Nope. As far as I know, this is the only way.” Jisung smiles. He is a ghost, he does not need to worry about being burnt to death, Seungmin on the other hand…  
“You seem like you are really enjoying this” Seungmin glares at the ghost while taking the matches and gasoline out of his hands. Jisung just laughs, taking a step back. Seungmin reaches for the fire extinguisher, taking it off the wall. He spends a few minutes organizing everything, making sure he is one hundred percent ready to fight the fire. He took survival lessons, they taught him how to put out a fire, he should be fine. Woojin probably has so many questions he wants to ask, but can’t voice out loud. Poor guy.   
“Alright you guys should-“ He was about to say step back, but then he realized they were ghosts, they won’t be affected by the fire.   
“Never mind. Let's just get this done.” Seungmin sighs, starting to cover the closet in gasoline, his fire extinguisher right by his side. He strikes a match against the matchbox, taking in a deep breath, before throwing it into the closet. It quickly goes up in flames, the entire closet disappearing. Seungmin pulls the ring out of the fire extinguisher, starting to put the fire out. But then he makes the mistake of looking to the side, seeing Woojin writhing on the floor.   
“Woojin!” Seungmin screams, putting down the extinguisher to aid the ghost. How could a ghost be in pain? He is silently screaming, rolling around in agony. It has to be something to do with the closet. Seungmin tries to help him but then realizes he can’t. He’s a ghost, he can’t touch him, his hands going straight through him.  
“Uh, Seungmin?” Jisung asks. Seungmin spins his head around, then cursed out loud. The fire had grown significantly. He leaves Woojin’s side, going to pick up the fire extinguisher.   
“Jisung you’re a ghost, you can probably do more than I can, go help Woojin.” Seungmin commands, starting to go at the fire again, hitting all the burning spots. After about ten minutes of putting the fire, out, and making sure nothing sparked back up again, he collapses. Seungmin completely forgot about Woojin, too exhausted from his hard work.   
“Seungmin,” Jisung speaks up, snapping Seungmin out of his daze.  
“I think he’s calming down.” Woojin is still breathing heavily, his eyes wide in fear.   
“Is there a reason he is acting like this?” Seungmin asks while scooting closer to the ghost. Jisung nods, examining him,  
“Yes, when your source is getting destroyed it hurts like hell. I felt like I was getting crushed by a door all over again when my source was taken down, except ten times slower.” He explains. Alright, that puts Seungmin more at ease, its all over now. Woojin sits up slowly, holding his head. His cuts are all still present, but at least his neck stopped bleeding.   
“Are his cuts supposed to disappear?” Jisung shakes his head from side to side, no.   
“I still have my cuts, all along my torso. Want to see?”   
“You’re disgusting.” Seungmin laughs, letting his head hang between his shoulders. So Woojin still can’t talk either. Jisung gives a small gasp, looking at the far end of the lobby. Seungmin raises an eyebrow, going to look over the railing. Standing in all his glory is Captain Christopher Bang. He looks around the lobby, a bit confused. The ship has changed a lot since the last time Chan walked in the lobby it was completely different, so he has the right to be confused.  
“Chan!” Seungmin calls, grabbing the Captain’s attention. He looks up at them, his jaw dropping when he catches a glimpse of Woojin. So Seungmin was correct, Woojin was Chan’s source. Chan’s cat races up the stairs, soon followed by his owner.  
“Woojin!” Chan exclaims, flinging himself down next to him, hugging him in a tight embrace. He doesn’t even care about his husband's blood-soaked collar or the fact that is riddled with scars, just that he is there. Captain rubs against Woojin’s leg, licking his pants. Woojin holds him back, burying his face into the Captain’s shoulder. Chan’s white sailor uniform now has red stains in the shirt, but he could care less.   
“Oh my god, I missed you so much.” Chan cries tears of joy, its the first time Seungmin has seen him actually happy. Woojin opens his mouth to talk, but then shuts it right back up, looking at the floor in embarrassment.  
“Chan, there's something you should know,” Seungmin speaks quietly, not wanting to ruin them being reunited.  
“Woojin can’t speak because of his throat.” Woojin just nods, still looking at the floor.  
“Like I give a damn.” Chan smiles, kissing his lovers lips. Woojin melts into his Captain’s arms, kissing him back. Seungmin feels like he is intruding, he should leave. Jisung has vanished once again, nowhere in sight, which is probably for the better. He has set two ghosts free, and it was fairly easy. Let’s just hope the others are the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. School started back up, and now I'm not free 24/7. Also, I'm an artist, and I have been working on a drawing of Jae from DAY6 for someone so. Life. (my Instagram art account is @ktartsss) COUGH COUGH. We love self promotion. Lol but here ya GO
> 
> But on a more serious note. (you dont have to read this) I have been kind of scared to post, and super nervous bc I'm like, pretty young. And I see all these people commenting say how they love my work, and I'm like, these people are probably way older than me, like, I'm just in highschool idk. People older than me are telling me, a child (teen, whatever) that they love this. It just makes me feel pressured to do better, and to write faster. And I know thats 100% my fault and I need to get over it. But idk. Glad y'all like it


	6. Yang Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ghost needs to be set free, but this one won't be as easy as the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a snow day so I got to sit home and work on this, YAYYY!
> 
> I have been requested to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter: Some may consider parts of the following chapter as self harm. If you are not comfortable with this, I advice to not read this.

Seungmin sighs, walking back down the double staircase. Chan and Woojin are still at the top, making out, but after not seeing each other for about eighty years, who can blame them? He makes his way across the lobby, down to his two resting friends on the couch, sitting down next to them.   
“Hyunjin, Minho.” Seungmin yawns, pushing at their legs, they don’t move.  
“Come on guys, wake up.” He pushes them with more force, but they still don’t move. Weird, those two are pretty light sleepers.   
“Hyun-jin?” He snaps out of his tired state, now focused on why they won’t wake up. He slips off the couch, moving over to their faces, both of them look peaceful and sleepy. Seungmin starts shoving their shoulders with force, but they still don’t stir. A worried feeling settles over him, why won’t they wake up? He checks both of their pulses, they’re normal.   
“Minho! Hyunjin! Wake up!” Seungmin yells right in their ears.   
“I swear to god you two better stop playing around!” He panics, but he knows that they aren't, its something to do with the ship. It always has something to do with the ship.  
“Why is this fucking happening to me?!” He cries, shaking Minho violently. Chan and Woojin hear Seungmin’s desperate cry, looking over the railing. Seungmin is clutching Minho’s shirt, cursing and crying. Everything feels empty, disappointing and just flat out depressing. Chan and Woojin silently make their way down the stairs, their footsteps making no sound. Suddenly a cold mist passes through Seungmin, making him shiver. He whips his head around, it was just Chan, trying to get his attention. Captain comes and props his paws on Seungmin’s knees, licking his rough course tongue across Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin grabs the cat, pulling him into a tight hug, whispering incoherent words to him. He’s not sure why he is rambling to the cat, maybe because he is the only solid ghost he can hold? Because he is such a loyal cat and is so willing to help anyone? He doesn’t know, but he just feels comfortable in Captain’s thick fur.   
“Why won’t they wake up?!” Seungmin complains, feeling, and probably sounding like a four-year-old.   
“The ship, it only wants you to continue in this challenge,” Chan explains,  
“But I’m afraid if you don’t succeed, they’ll never wake up,” Seungmin yells in frustration, pulling at his hair. He must look like an absolute mad man right now. Woojin looks at him with a worried face, glancing at his husband for him to do something.  
“But cheer up mate!” Chan starts speaking in English, his Australian accent more present,  
“You’ve gotten farther than any of the others!” Seungmin sighs, starting to calm down, something about Chan’s Aussie accent makes him feel more at ease. As he said earlier, its probably because it reminds him of Felix. Which maybe that should make him even sadder, but for some strange reason, he just feels at home. Seungmin has pretty good knowledge in the English language, he isn’t quite fluent, but he is pretty close.   
“Yeah, thanks.” He replies back in English,  
“All the others were just a bunch of scaredy cats.” Woojin raises an eyebrow at him, shaking his head slowly.   
“What?” Seungmin asks vocally but then realizes his mistake. Woojin starts to make a bunch of crazy hand gestures, before slumping down in defeat. He rolls his eyes, holding out his left palm, then acting like he is writing on it with his right hand. Oh!  
“You need something to write on?” Seungmin asks, making the ghost nod. He doesn’t carry a pen with him, and he has no idea where any paper might be…  
“Could you just use this?” Seungmin asks while pulling his phone from his back pocket. He knows that very few things work on his phone because of the ship, so they can’t have any connection to the outside world, but his notes will probably work. Chan and Woojin look at the device in awe, then jump slightly when he turns it on. Seungmin laughs, happy to spook them for once.  
“Its something in the future, we use it to call people, look at the news, and-“ He pulls up his notes,  
“Write things down. Here, I’ll show you how it works.” It was quite a struggle to teach Woojin how to write things down without him exiting the app, or pressing the wrong key, or somehow deleting all the text together. For some reason, Seungmin himself can’t touch him, but they can touch other objects, like, his phone, or Hyunjin’s bucket hat. Finally, Woojin manages to press the right keys, typing down what he wanted to say. He hands the phone back to Seungmin, who takes it carefully. Woojin typed in English, which he did not expect, but he did work on The Queen Mary, so maybe he should have seen that coming. ‘they weren’t scared, they just died before they could get to us by the corpse ghost.’ Is what is written on the phone.   
“The Corpse Ghost?” Seungmin asks, looking up at him in confusion. Woojin does four weird gestures with his hands, that Seungmin defiantly did not catch. He’s about to voice his confusion, but Chan answers his question,  
“B340.” He says, making Seungmin’s gut drop.  
“How do you know that's what he said?” Seungmin frets, hoping he was wrong.  
“Woojin is fluent in American Sign Language, he tried to teach me some, but I’ve forgotten most of it. He worked with people who were hard of hearing, deaf, or mute. I do remember the alphabet and numbers though.” Wow, Woojin is very smart.  
“Also, The Corpse Ghost was a story we used to tell back when I was Captain. He takes the lives of the innocent, especially those who try to rescue us. I don’t know how you’re still here.” Chan knits his eyebrows together, looking a bit worried.  
“Why is he called The Corpse Ghost?” Seungmin asks,  
“Because they said he was killed so horribly, that half of him is just bones. He looked like a corpse.” Just then, Captain meows, startling Seungmin. He was resting on Minho’s back, he was so silent that they forgot he was there. The cat hops down off Seungmin's friend, walking over to his owner. Woojin snatches the cat from Chan’s lap, burying his face into its soft fur. Captain just meows, but stays put nonetheless, why are they so damn cute. But he is snapped back to the horror at hand just a few seconds later. There is a ghost on this ship that could kill him at any second, and the only reason it hasn’t is probably that it got to Felix first. Plus, he has to free it.  
“I thought the ghosts were chained to the spot they were killed?”  
“It is, but he was the first ghost who died on this ship. So he can manipulate parts of the ship, Jisung said he thinks that's what got him killed.”  
“But I have to free this, Corpse Ghost or else you guys don’t leave. What do I do?” Chan just sighs, looking at Seungmin with pity.  
“You figure out his name. Ghosts feel more of a connection when you call out their full names. That's why I started listening to you when you said, Christopher Bang. I knew you were there but I didn’t pay attention to you, because I thought you were just another pesky tourist. Find his name, go to the room, and try to free him.” Chan smiles at him, soon followed by Woojin.  
“Good luck.” Chan, Captain, and Woojin all fade into nothing, leaving Seungmin by himself.  
“Wait! Come back, I have more questions!” Seungmin yells into the empty room. He hears a faint whisper in his ear, ‘we believe in you.’ But that's all he gets before he is completely alone.

Seungmin makes his way back up the B floor. It took a lot of convincing for him to go up there, and he used the stairs after hearing that The Corpse Ghost can control the ship, no way is he using an elevator. With his chances, it would be more like a hellevator. He is only going up to the room to grab Minho’s laptop. He brought it for him and Felix for EVP, but it never got used. Thank goodness his bag was left in B474, Seungmin doesn’t think he would be able to survive to enter B340 without knowing the ghosts name. Besides, there is another ghost lurking in B474, and Seungmin doesn’t think that he is that big of a threat, just a bit creepy. He walks down the long hallway to his room on high alert.  
“I hate this room.” Seungmin sighs, opening the door to room B474. Its just how they left it, their bags on the floor, the hallway lights flickering, and their bed not made. He steps inside, taking in a deep breath. Once he is past the door, it slams closed, locking itself. Seungmin spins around, pulling and jiggling the handle.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Not again!” He panics, kicking the door.  
“Calm down, Seungmin, you’re fine. Breath.” He starts taking in deep breaths through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. Seungmin turns around slowly, making his way towards Minho’s bag. He keeps telling himself to calm down, that he’s fine. He doesn’t need to worry. But that’s kind of hard when you know there is an unseen ghost in the room with you, and you’re not one hundred percent sure if they are friendly not. He’s got to be right? I mean the ghost in here was super young when he died, he was also said to be super sweet, hopefully, that hasn’t changed since he died.  
“Let's just study The Corpse Ghost, and stay alive,” Seungmin says to himself, taking a seat on the bed. He opens Minho’s laptop, then guesses his passcode in one try. Seriously he is so obvious, the passcode was Straykids. A name he gave to the four of them about a year ago. He pulls up Chrome, starting his research. He searches the newspapers from that time, looking for news of a man being torn apart on the ship. Maybe he is just using the wrong keywords, but he can’t find anything for the life on him. He searches murders aboard The Queen Mary, a lot came up, but none of the murders had to do anything with The Corpse Ghost. The only thing he can find is on The Queen Mary’s website, which is the ghost story behind the man. Seungmin re-reads it over and over, but it's not telling him anything new. Finally, he finds something. A young journalist had written a small paper on The Corpse Ghost. Seungmin is surprised he even found the article, it was super small, and he would have skipped over it if he hadn’t read it twice. The woman who wrote the article seemed very interested in the ghost, so he reads the article outlaid to himself.  
“The Corpse Ghost who roams B340, the most haunted room on The Queen Mary. This man was said to go insane, but he had a stable health record, why did he suddenly go insane? My guess is that he was possessed by the ship. After talking to many people, and doing extensive research, I found out that he was the first death on The Queen Mary. The Queen Mary first sailed in 1934, the same year the man who is now known as The Corpse Ghost boarded the ship. He died only a few days after boarding. But it seems that his memory of his living life has been erased for some reason, people only know him as a ghost. Hopefully, someday we can find out he really was.” Seungmin finishes reading. Ok, so he still doesn’t know his name, but at least he knows he was the first to die on the ship. He’s not sure how that helps him, but it was more than he knew before. Its been about forty minutes of him doing research, he is getting tired. The sun outside starts to sink behind the Californian hills, leaving the sky a blazing orange. Seungmin would love to enjoy the sunset, but all he can do it look at it through his small windows. He checked the door to see if it was still locked, sure enough, it is. Good thing Felix brought snacks in his bag. Seungmin thanks him silently, before stealing his goldfish. He is going to find a way out, even if it means freeing the young, lurking ghost.

Sleep does not come to Seungmin that easily, he keeps tossing and turning all night. Getting too hot, then starting to freeze, then dying of heat again. What the hell is this room doing to him? At about four in the morning, he jumps awake, cold sweat running down the side of his face. He looks around, wondering what woke him up, and why he’s sweating so much. He finds the source at the bottom of his bed, a figure sitting staring right at him.  
“What the-“ Seungmin gasps, reaching out for his bedside lamp. He fumbles around a bit, but he finally manages to turn the light on. He expects the ghost to disappear, but why is he surprised when it’s still there when the lamp flickers on. The ghost looks terrified, looking at Seungmin with wide eyes. Wait, this was the ghost Seungmin saw that one night. The one with the horrible wound in the side of his head.  
“Yang Jeongin?” Seungmin asks shakily, reaching a just a shaky hand out. The ghost tries to grab it, making Seungmin scream. He pulls his hand back, not expecting the sudden movement from the ghost. He has blood running all down the right side of his face, coming from a gunshot wound in his head.  
“Seungmin.” The ghost whispers is a desperate plea, looking at him with teary eyes. Seungmin recognizes the voice slightly, it takes him a second to register where he has heard it.  
“You! You’re the one who locked me in the bathroom, then called by name!” Seungmin gasps, backing away from the ghost slightly. The ghost just lets his head drop, looking disappointed in himself.  
“I was desperate. No one has talked to me for sixty years.” He whispers, looking at Seungmin with wavering eyes and pout.  
“So, you’re Yang Jeongin,” Seungmin asks, still a bit hesitant about moving towards the ghost. He nods, still looking a bit shy. Jeongin does look young, maybe not that much younger than Seungmin, but still young.  
“Please free me.” Jeongin chokes, reaching his hand out to touch Seungmin, but then pulls it back, remembering he can’t touch anyone.  
“The only interaction I have had in the past sixty years is with a ghost named Jisung, please Seungmin, free me.” Of course, Jisung has spoken to him.  
“How do I do that?” Seungmin asks, now feeling sorry for the ghost. Hasn’t had any human interaction for the past sixty years? Did the other hunters not find him?  
“Get rid of my source.” He points to the bathroom, a look of growing fear on his face. That's where he was murdered by his own father, after seeing his mother strangled to death. What a terrible thing to put a teenager though.  
“How-how old were you when you died?” Seungmin asks, wondering if the ghost would be offended by the question. Jeongin just lets out a deep sigh, fiddling with his hands before answering,  
“The day before my eighteenth birthday. “ Seungmin doesn’t know what to say to that, because that's goddamn awful.  
“How do we get rid of your source?”  
“Well, its a bit, gross.” Jeongin looks at Seungmin with an apologetic look,  
“You’re going to have to use your own blood.”

Seungmin and Jeongin are now in the bathroom, staring at his source. His source is the bathtub, where he was shot. Jeongin explained to Seungmin what needed to happen, and it's not that pretty. Seungmin has to spill his own blood over where Jeongin’s would have been, cleansing the spot, freeing the young ghost. Seungmin had rummaged through Felix’s stuff, trying to look for his pocket knife. Does he feel bad for going through his dead friend's stuff? Not really, because when he was living he would to it to Seungmin all the time. Besides, it's being used for a good cause.  
“Are you ready?” Seungmin asks, looking at Jeongin. The ghost nods with enthusiasm, he is standing by the doorway, watching from a distance.  
“You do know that this might hurt, right?”  
“Jisung told me,” Jeongin reassures. Seungmin just nods, pulling out Felix’s black pocket knife. The blade is about the size of Seungmin’s palm, the shiny black metal well kept. Engraved one side of the handle is, Lee Felix, the other side is engraved with an Australian flag. Seungmin sucks in a deep breath, before putting the blade against his right palm. He waits for a second, having to try very hard to get him to cut himself. After ten solid seconds of holding his breath, he finally slits his hand open. Good thing Felix took good care of his knife, keeping it very sharp, otherwise this would have have been a nightmare. The cut stings slightly, but surprisingly it wasn’t that bad. Blood starts to swell up in his palm, so he takes his left pointer finger, dipping it into the red liquid.  
“Where exactly is the source, is it right here?” Seungmin asks while slipping his bloodied finger across the bath’s surface. Obviously, the bath has been replaced since Jeongin’s death, but it was placed in the exact same spot. Jeongin shakes his head, so Seungmin keeps moving his finger.  
“Here?”  
“No-ah shit! Right there.” Jeongin tenses up once Seungmin’s finger traces over the source. He then takes two of his fingers, dipping it into his palm before pressing it to the tub. Jeongin hisses, doubling back in pain. Seungmin really just wants to drop what he is doing and go help the young boy, but he will be fine once the source is destroyed. He repeats what he did, earning more pained noises from the ghost. This is killing him, he won’t be able to last if he keeps hearing Jeongin in pain. He needs to just get rid of it. Seungmin takes in a shaky breath, before placing his right palm face down on the spot, smearing it everywhere. Jeongin screams bloody murder, collapsing to the floor, withering in pain. The blood turns a brown color as it smears against the white surface, there's so much of it, that Seungmin is a bit worried for his well being.  
“Stop! I can’t-“ Jeongin cuts himself off with a cry, flinging his limbs in some sort of tantrum.  
“It’s almost over, its almost over,” Seungmin chants, trying to stick to the job at hand. Jeongin gives lets out another scream, the lights in the room start to going wild, flickering on and off at an impossible speed. Seungmin finally finishes spreading his own blood over the bathtub, he turns, running towards the ghost. Jeongin looks like he is being possessed, his body making demonic shapes. One of the lights overhead shatters, and Seungmin has to cover his head to avoid getting hit from pieces of glass. Jeongin’s back is arched so far, Seungmin thinks it might snap if he wasn’t already dead. Seungmin goes to touch the ghost, and to his surprise, he can actually touch him. He tries to relax Jeongin, pushing his stomach down to stop arching his back, petting his forehead, and telling his reassuring things.  
“It's over Jeongin. You’re fine, we did it.” After two minutes of doing this, watching Jeongin panic and scream, he finally starts to relax, his breathing becoming slightly more controlled. Seungmin’s blood is smeared everywhere, on Jeongin’s clothes, on Seungmin’s clothes, the floors, the bathroom… He needs to bandage his hand. Not wanting to leave Jeongin’s side, he just tears a piece of his own shirt off with Felix’s pocket knife, wrapping it around his hand. He will find something more permanent later. Seungmin’s not sure how he is touching Jeongin, he couldn’t touch any of the other ghosts, he has no clue what’s different about this spirit. The two stay in the hallway for a while, until Jeongin’s breathing pattern is somewhat normal.  
“Can we stand up?” Seungmin whispers, holding Jeongin’s back so he can sit up. He nods weakly, going to stand. His legs collapse on him the second he is up, Seungmin has to rush to catch him before the crashes to the floor.  
“I… can’t walk.” He says hoarsely. His throat probably kills from how loud and long the was screaming. Could ghosts feel that kind of pain, obviously he could feel pain, but Seungmin thought they could only feel pain from their source? He just shakes his head, he doesn’t have time to ponder all of these questions.  
“Here.” Seungmin sweeps Jeongin off his feet, carrying him bridal style to the room. Jeongin cradles his neck, his head resting on Seungmin’s neck. Jeongin’s head wound seems to have healed slightly, but its defiantly still there. Out of all the things he has seen on the ship, seeing Jeongin in that much pain was defiantly the scariest. Seungmin sets Jeongin down on the bed gently, letting him curl up into the blankets.  
“One more ghost down-“ As Seungmin says this a feeling of emotions washes over him. Happiness, because he only has one more ghost to go through, and Fear, because the one ghost he has left, is The Corpse Ghost. Seungmin shudders, taking in a shaky breath. Sleep, that's what he needs right now, The Corpse Ghost can wait. He crawls into his bed, opposite side of Jeongin. He started working on the boy’s source at four, it's now six. Seungmin yawns, closing his eyes to give into sleep. A slight pressure suddenly presses against his chest, but it feels comforting. Seungmin opens one of his eyes slightly, seeing Jeongin hugging his torso, burying his face into Seungmin’s chest.  
“Thank you for freeing me,” Jeongin whispers, letting out a shaky breath. Seungmin just smiles, maybe it should be weird that ghost is trying to cuddle him, but it feels nice. He feels wanted. So he just runs a hand through the teenager's black hair,  
“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is super early, because I am not anywhere close to being done with this story. (sigh) But I got another story idea that I will announce once I get closer to ending this, because we still got a lot to go through. Oof.


	7. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After freeing Jeongin, he tells him some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYEYEOOOOO (I'm feeling energetic today:)))))) So this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, its only around 2,000 words, (rip) But I hope y'all enjoy anyways:3

“Wake up Seungmin~” A small voice whispers into Seungmin’s ear, the voice soft and welcoming. Seungmin just groans, rolling over.  
“Seungmin~” It calls again,  
“SEUNGMIN!” Seungmin bolts into a sitting from the yelling, looking around the room in a panic. When he looks over, Jisung is dying of laughter on the floor, pointing while wheezing. Of course, it was him.  
“You’re such a bitch! What did I do to deserve this?” Seungmin snaps at the ghost, no real bite behind the words.  
“Can a guy sleep for one second?” Seungmin could never really be mad at the ghost. He goes up to move his bed hair out of his face, finding that his hand is in a bandage. It’s no longer in the shred of his shirt that he ripped off last night.  
“Jisung, did you bandage my hand?” Seungmin asks, looking up at the ghost. Jisung shakes his head from side to side.  
“I can’t even touch you dude, it was Jeongin.” Jisung points over across the room, to the teenage boy who looks like he is drawing in a notebook. He sitting their quietly, sketching, deep in his thoughts. Did he take the time to wrap his wound?  
“Jeongin?” He calls, making the young boy lifted his head up from his drawing session.  
“You patched me up?” Jeongin gives him a big smile, nodding.  
“You saved my soul, it was the least I could do.” His bright smile makes him look even younger, and ten times more adorable. Seungmin shakes his head, why is he having these thoughts? Jeongin’s a ghost.  
“Uh, thanks.”  
“Also,” Jeongin continues,  
“I’m sorry for locking you in this room, and for that whole thing in the bathroom when you first came here. I’m pretty sure I was going a bit insane.” He quickly looks down at his notebook, looking a bit ashamed of himself. If Seungmin had been locked in this room for sixty years, he’s pretty sure he would have gone insane as well. And yeah, he gets is, Jeongin wanted to be set free, to be free of this god awful room.  
“What happened in the bathroom?” Jisung asks, looking between the two.  
“Nothing.” Seungmin sighs, not wanting to remember the horrid memories of dark blood dripping down the walls. Seungmin quickly pushes the covers off of himself, hopping out of bed.  
“What you drawing?” Seungmin asks, walking over to Jeongin’s location. Seungmin is pleasantly surprised when he looks over the young boy’s shoulder, the drawing is actually of him. It’s him sleeping in the bed, his mouth hanging open slightly. Jeongin in a really good artist, he got all of the details spot on. Jeongin’s face goes a bit red from embarrassment,  
“Sorry if it's weird that I’m drawing you, I just didn’t know what else to sketch.”  
“You could have sketched me!” Jisung complains from across the room, making Jeongin shoot him a glare,  
“You move too much.”  
“Where did you learn to draw?” Seungmin changes the topic.  
“After I died. I had nothing in this small room so I would sketch people who stayed here. Want to see?” Jeongin starts flipping through his art book, showing several drawings of different people. The art book looks pretty old, the pages not as fine as you would see nowadays. He probably stole it from someone a while back.  
“I started to get really good after just a few years, so I kept doing it.” The details in his drawings are unreal, everything from the general look of the body to tiny details, like how many wrinkles are in their shirts.  
“Whoa, wait.” Seungmin stops Jeongin from flipping farther in the book, telling him to go back a few pages. Seungmin’s eyes widen in shock at the drawing in front of him.  
“When did you draw that?” He asks, his heartbeat now ringing in his ears.  
“I drew it early this morning. Why?” The drawing is of Felix, his best friend. His friend is straight-faced, facing slightly to the left. He looks like himself, except for the open wound on his left cheek, and the skeleton of his neck is on display. Skin is hanging off the massive cut, his actual cheekbone can fully be seen.  
“That's my best friend.” Seungmin whispers, still looking at the drawing intensely,  
“Him? Felix?”  
“You know his name?!” Jeongin just looks at him with confusion,  
“Yeah, we were talking this morning.”  
“And you didn’t tell me?!”  
“There are a lot of ghosts on this ship! I may not have seen them, but I hear their footsteps outside my door every night. I thought it was just another ghost.” Seungmin snatches the ghosts notebook, examining the drawing of Felix carefully. He doesn’t really look depressed like a lot of the other ghosts, but just in thought. Though seeing him in that shape is kind of scaring Seungmin, he looks like a corpse.  
“A corpse…” Seungmin voices out loud, resulting in getting weird looks from Jisung and Jeongin.  
“We’re ghosts, not corpses,” Jisung speaks up,  
“No, I know.” Seungmin corrects himself, waving his hand in the air,  
“I meant he looks like a corpse, like The Corpse Ghost.”  
“Oh! I heard Felix say something about a corpse ghost.” Jeongin exclaims while pointing his finger in the air. He then snatches his notebook back out of Seungmin’s hands.  
“What did he say?!” Seungmin demands, sounding a bit forceful, but at that moment he really doesn’t care. He needs all the evidence he can get on The Corpse Ghost. The internet isn’t telling him anything.  
“He was rambling on about needing to be set free, how much pain he’s in, then something about a Binnie?”  
“Oh my god,” Seungmin frets,  
“He’s in pain. Do I need to set Felix free as well? Is the monster named Binnie? What if he’s torturing him-“  
“Seungmin calm down!” Jisung stops him, putting his hands in front of the panicking boy. So many thoughts and horrors of Felix are running through Seungmin’s head, making him feel dizzy. He has to go over and sit on the bed to make sure he doesn’t collapse  
“But where is he? Where can I find him?” Jeongin rolls over onto his back, looking at the ceiling.  
“Wait,” The boy speaks up,  
“I have an idea.”

“I don’t think I can.” Seungmin pauses in the hallway, his feet not wanting to move.  
“This is probably where Felix is, you’ve got to move.” Jeongin turns around, walking over to the older. Jeongin said they have to go back to B340 because of that's probably Felix’s main resting point. The thing is, the room still gives Seungmin flashbacks, still makes him want to run away and curl up in a corner, this is where his best friend died. Seungmin also thinks he won’t be able to keep himself together if he sees Felix all ripped and torn like he was in Jeongin’s drawing. Jeongin grabs Seungmin by the arm, dragging him towards the dreaded room. When they reach the door, its Jeongin’s turn to freeze up, looking around in confusion.  
“What is it?” Seungmin whispers,  
“I may not be like other ghosts,” Jeongin responds,  
“But I can defiantly feel his presence, its the same thing I felt last night when I was around him.” Not like other ghosts? Well, Seungmin could touch Jeongin, that does make him different. He also has not vanished out of the sight of the other so far…  
“So he’s in there?” He asks. Jeongin just nods, before slowly opening the door, making a loud creaking sound. Cold immediately washes over Seungmin when the door opens, an icy substance traveling down his spine, making him shiver. Jeongin cautiously walks into the room, poking his head around the corners. Once he checks everything out, the ghost signals for Seungmin to follow him as he enters deeper into the room. All the blood and gore from the morning Felix was killed is gone, all that is left is a nice and tidy room.  
“Is he here?” Seungmin whispers, feeling like if he speaks any louder he might disturb something or someone.  
“Yes.”  
“What does it feel like?” Jeongin pauses for a second at the question, a mix of emotions washing over his face.  
“I-I don’t know how to explain it. It feels… pained? But it doesn’t hurt, its like empathy…?” Jeongin tries to explain but to no avail. Seungmin doesn’t know what the hell he is talking about. The ghost just sighs in defeat, giving up on explaining it to the older.  
“Come on, let's just keep moving, the presence is becoming stronger in the bedroom.” The bedroom, that's where Felix was murdered. They walk into the large room, it looks really nice. Pretty white walls with a king-sized bed in the middle, some round windows that give it a ship like feeling. Seungmin would be happy to stay in it if it weren’t haunted, and it wasn’t where his friend died.  
“It's really strong here,” Jeongin speaks up,  
“You should try calling out his name.” Seungmin takes in a deep breath, he could actually be meeting his friend's ghost. Well, it's now or never.  
“Lee Felix?” He waits a second for something to appear, but nothing happens.  
“Lee Felix!” He calls out again. Jeongin looks at Seungmin,  
“He should be appearing, I don’t understand what could be happening. His presence is super strong in this room.” Seungmin looks up in thought. Is he doing something wrong? Did he miss a step? All the sudden, like a revelation, Seungmin gets an idea.  
“Lee Yongbok?”  
“Don’t you ever fucking call me that again.” Seungmin screams nearly knocking the lamp on the small table over as he stumbles backward. Felix is sitting on the bed, right in the center, glaring slightly at Seungmin. Oh god. Felix looks even worse in person than he does in Jeongin’s drawings. His cheek slashed open like a wild beast cut it open with its claws, from the right side of his collar bone down, its complete skeleton, the skin hanging off in shreds. The cut goes so long that it hides underneath his shirt. Felix hates his Korean name, Lee Yongbok, but it got him here so…  
“Felix! You’re, here.” Seungmin says shakily, trying his best not to cry, his dead friend is sitting right in front of him. Felix tilts his head to the side,  
“Yes, I am.” Seungmin takes a few small steps forward, slowly moving towards the ghost. Jeongin is silently standing in the corner, letting the two have their moment. After a little while, Seungmin sits on the bed, letting out a deep breath.  
“Felix, I’m so sorry-“  
“Don’t apologize for what happened to me.” He cuts Seungmin off, smiling a little,  
“It needed to be done.” Seungmin looks over all of Felix’s cuts and bruises, his shallow eyes, and pale complexion. Anger starts to rise in his chest, The Corpse Ghost did this to him. Why did this need to be done? That bastard ghost doesn’t even deserve to be set free, he deserves to rot in this room for the rest of the time.  
“Why did this happen to you?!” Seungmin lets his anger out,  
“Why did that ghost take you? For revenge? Does he have any emotions?! Minho was heartbroken, I thought he was going to die of grief, Felix!” Seungmin starts crying,  
“I swear I will get rid of him Felix. I will set you free out of his grasp, you won’t have to suffer anymore-“  
“Seungmin!” Felix interrupts, looking a bit concerned.  
“The Corpse Ghost isn’t keeping me hostage.”  
“What-“  
“He lets me wander around the ship! He could have kept me to suffer in this room like he is, but he gave me the freedom to wander the ship.” He explains. Seungmin just shakes his head in confusion.  
“But he killed you!”  
“No, He didn’t.” Felix interrupts once again,  
“The ship killed me, the ship itself is what is killing people, not Changbin!” He exclaims. Seungmin looks up at him with confusion in his eyes,  
“But I thought-“  
“That Changbin killed me? No. He is a victim, just like all of us. He was just the first to die, and the ship manipulates him to make it look like he’s some vengeful ghost.” Well, that changes, everything. The ghosts name was Changbin. Changbin is a victim of the ship, but why is the ship killing people?  
“But what about all those stories about sheets being pulled off of them? Was that also the ship?” There's a short pause, Felix bites his lip, looking at the floor.  
“Both.” He finally replies, confusing Seungmin. Felix sighs, knowing he needs to explain,  
“You see, the ship itself can’t kill anyone, it needs a source. Changbin is the ship’s source, it uses him to kill off people.” Seungmin’s heart drops, that's awful.  
“So Changbin’s face was the one you saw when you were murdered…” He trails off, drumming his fingers against his thigh.  
“Yes. The ship possesses him, so he is the one who killed me. But it wasn’t his fault.”  
“So, is there a way to stop the ship? Make so it's not haunted and it stops taking control of Changbin?” Seungmin asks,  
“Yes, the ship has a source.” Felix sighs. Seungmin lights up immediately,  
“Great! What is it, how do we get rid of it?” Felix looks at the floor, a tear slipping down his cheek. Why is he sad?  
“The ship’s source is Changbin.” Felix takes in a shaky breath, before looking up at Seungmin.  
“You would have to kill Changbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've got a few things to say
> 
> 1\. I might not be posting for a while, bc I have Musical Theatre (Its taking all time out of my schedule) also I am headed down to CALIFORNIA! I will be there for a while, so I won't be able to write, (I'm getting out of this awful snowy weather, yippee! ((I hate winter))) And I need to figure out the rest of how this story works, (I should really plan ahead, but I just had to make a decision that I wasn't going to do and then my entire plot went, 'bitch what u doin?'
> 
> 2\. Please leave feedback, please. Bc its what makes me want to continue, without support I'm like, 'mm well better write something else' ik I'm awful.
> 
> 3\. Idk what I want to put for three I just felt like I needed to put one... Uhhhh... Tell me who ur bias is I guess, I like to know my audience? Also, extra loves to the first person who can guess my bias and bias wrecker, LMAO love y'all, leave me some loves<3
> 
> EDIT: I REMEMBER WHAT NUMBER THREE WAS LMAO! Ok, so next chapter I will be announcing what my new story is that will be coming out after this. STAY TUNED!


	8. Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has a horrifying nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOHOO I'M BACK! Sorry I was gone for so long, I was partying it up in California. (Actually we were camping 8 miles away from the border to Mexico and ((Chula Vista is the sketchiest place ever)) I thought I was going to get shot) COUGH COUGH but I'm back in one piece so:) Here is another shorter chapter unfortunately, but the next one is going to be longer, I'm planning to get this done in ten chapters, but I'm not sure thats going to happen. nyways, enjoy!

“Kill?! Changbin?!” Seungmin exclaims, looking at Felix in disbelief. The idea of killing the ghost would have sounded great just a few minutes ago, but now that he know’s the ghost’s innocent… Felix now has more hot tears going down his face, why is he so sad?  
“Well, if it means freeing everyone else-“  
“No!” Felix yells, catching Seungmin off guard,  
“You won’t kill Changbin!” Seungmin looks at him in disbelief,   
“But its the only way, I need to free these other ghosts.” He explains, but Felix just shakes his head.  
“You can’t, you can’t get rid of him.”  
“But you said it yourself! You need to kill him to set everyone else free, there are so many ghosts that died because of him, even if it technically wasn’t his fault. You need to make the right decision-“  
“Why did I say anything? Why the fuck did I tell you?!”  
“Felix, it was the right choice, it's just one ghost to set all the others free-“  
“I love him!” Felix blurts out, interrupting Seungmin mid-sentence. Seungmin shuts his mouth immediately. He, what?  
“I’m such a dumbass.” Felix groans, burying his face into his palms, rubbing his eyes.  
“Well, I guess you don’t actually know how to kill him.” He sighs, looking up at his best friend. Seungmin is still at a loss for words, staring at the ghost.   
“You. You’re in love with The Corpse Ghost?” Seungmin asks,  
“His name is Changbin.” Felix huffs,  
“And yes. We have a close bond.” Felix’s face suddenly turns deadly serious, a look Seungmin is defiantly not used to seeing on his face. He looks like he is about to murder, his gaze boring into his soul. Seungmin suddenly feels unsafe, he feels like he needs to escape.  
“I love you Seungmin,” Felix starts,  
“But if you even try to harm Changbin…” He puts his finger to his throat, lifting his chin up as he draws a line straight across his neck,  
“I won’t hesitate to do the same to you.” Seungmin’s blood turns to ice in an instant, a sudden terror splayed on his face. Felix just threatened to murder him. His best friend, just threatened, to slice his throat open. It seems that Felix’s heart has turned to stone, is that what happens when you die? Or does he really love this ghost so much, that he would murder someone, his best friend, to keep him safe? Both of them sound equally terrifying to Seungmin.   
“If you love me, and want to set me free, you will find another way.” Felix states, straightening his back a bit.   
“But how?!” Seungmin asks,  
“You will find a way. I believe in you.” He smiles, before slowly fading away.  
“Wait! You can’t just disappear when it's convenient! Come back!” There's no answer, so Seungmin is left alone, to ponder what just happened. Jeongin was still in the corner, he hasn’t said a word their entire encounter, just watching from the corner like a hawk. The look on his face is one of pity and concern.  
“Sorry, I’m intruding. I should leave-“  
“No! Please don’t.” Seungmin says quickly while standing up from the bed. Jeongin looks up at him with shock, big eyes staring up at him. Seungmin internally curses, closing his eyes for a second to take a deep breath. He really doesn’t want to be alone.  
“Um, sorry.” Seungmin exhales, opening his eyes to look at the young boy.   
“I’m just… Lonely. I guess I like your company.” He confesses, feeling a bit stupid. Jeongin gives him a toothy smile, one that makes Seungmin’s heart swell. Jeongin is so damn cute. Seungmin yawns, suddenly feeling awfully tired. Jeongin notices the others tired eyes and sudden slouchy behavior.  
“You should lay down.” He says while walking over to the older. Seungmin just yawns again, nodding slowly. He’s not going to argue with a quick nap, he didn’t sleep that much last night anyway. Nightmares are relentless on this ship. Jeongin lays Seungmin down on the bed, laying his head carefully on the pillow like he’s a child. Jeongin turns to walk away after Seungmin is comfortable, heaving out a deep sigh,  
“Wait,” Seungmin grabs Jeongin’s arm, making him spin around. Seungmin swallows thickly, what is he doing?  
“Um, could you maybe, stay with me?” He says slowly, pressing his lips into a tight line. Jeongin smiles once again, walking closer to the other. He crawls into the bed next to the older, laying his head down on the pillow. Seungmin mouthes a small thank you, smiling at Jeongin, before drifting off to sleep.

“This is so sad.” Felix sighs, setting his bag down on his bed. Seungmin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose,  
“Don’t you dare say, Alexa-“  
“Alexa, play Despacito.” Seungmin just smacks his forehead, shaking his head. Seungmin is dreaming, he knows he’s dreaming. But he’s not sure why he is dreaming about his friend in room B340. Felix is going through his backpack, pulling out a bunch of ridiculous ghost hunting equipment. He’s singing She’s Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer while he is unpacking until something makes him stop.  
“Hello?” Felix suddenly calls out, confusing Seungmin.   
“Minho? Is that you?” He asks, going to the door to the room. Felix opens it, looking into the hallway. Seungmin raises an eyebrow, What did he hear? Felix comes back into the room disappointed, apparently, he didn’t find anyone in the hallway. Seungmin is following Felix around, the other man can’t see him, so now Seungmin feels like the ghost. Felix goes back to singing 5sos and unpacking, only to shortly freeze mid-song again.  
“Who’s there?!” Felix spins around, suddenly speaking in English, something he does when he gets excited, upset, angry, or scared. Seungmin still can’t figure out what Felix is hearing to make him so jumpy. Something catches Seungmin’s eye suddenly, something in the corner of his eye, something in the shadows. He turns his head, the shadows are… Moving. It's like a black mist is forming in the corner. Seungmin squints at the corner of the room, trying to get a better look at what the hell was happening over there. The black mist stuff starts to move into a particular pattern until it starts forming-  
“Shit.” Seungmin’s eyes widen, he knows what he is seeing. The black mist forms into a human shape, and just a bit too late does Seungmin realize, he is about to watch Felix die. The mist fully solidifies into a man, specifically, The Corpse Ghost, or, Changbin. Changbin is not what Seungmin expected, but then again, he’s not sure what he expected. He’s short, with stark black hair that falls into his eyes. Dark narrow eyes glance back and forth, looking for his next victim, something about his beady eyes making him look animalistic. The thing that really sends shivers down Seungmin’s spine, is the wicked smirk on his face. He has pearly white teeth, with the sharpest K9’s Seungmin has ever seen, the side of his lips are curled into a snarl, making him look like a hungry wolf. Suddenly, more black mist swirls around Changbin’s right hand, until it solidifies into a silver dagger. Seungmin tries to move, tries to scream to warn Felix, but he’s stuck. He can’t move anything, his voice stuck in his throat, so he is stuck to watch the horror unroll in front of him. Changbin quietly sneaks across the room, his footsteps not making a sound as he approaches his victim from behind. Felix finally turns around, only to be met with Changbin’s hungry stare. Felix gasps dramatically, stumbling backward. Changbin just follows him, flicking his right wrist, making the dagger turn back into smoke before Felix could see it.  
“A ghost!” Felix exclaims, catching on pretty quickly. Changbin’s smile widens, his animalistic look deepening.  
“Correct,” He snarls, walking closer to Felix. Felix notices that the ghost probably isn’t that friendly, so he backs up more, holding his hands out in front of him.  
“Don’t run Felix,” Changbin hisses, cocking his head to the side,  
“How did you know my name-“  
“I’m not here to hurt you. I want to talk to you.” Felix is breathing heavily, starting to shake slightly.  
“What if I don’t trust you,” Changbin smirks, still walking closer to the human,  
“I promise I won’t hurt you, I’m a ghost. I can’t even touch you.” Felix relaxes slightly at that, dropping his hands by his side. Seungmin wants to scream at him to run, to not trust him, that he’s going to kill him, but it's impossible. Felix is pressed up against the wall when he stops, Changbin can now approach him easily, so he does. Changbin traps Felix between his arms, even if he is smaller than Felix, he’s pretty broad, so he holds Felix still. He lifts up one of his fingers to brush it down Felix’s cheekbone, staring fondly at the other.  
“You’re so pretty.” Changbin smiles, looking the human straight in the eyes.  
“I’m not sure I understand…” Felix gulps, not quite comfortable with a ghost touching him. Wait. Why can Changbin touch him?   
“You said you couldn’t touch me.” Changbin frowns suddenly, looking at Felix with a mocking look of pity.  
“Well, I needed to get near you somehow, otherwise I couldn’t kill you…” Felix’s eyes widen dramatically,  
“Wait what-“ Felix cuts himself off with a blood-curdling scream. Seungmin feels his stomach twist inside of him, feels like he needs to puke. Changbin flicks his wrist again, the dagger reappearing. He drove the blade straight into Felix’s stomach, but not before slashing his cheek open. The attack against his face is what caused him to scream, but the scream turned into Felix gurgling blood once the dagger entered him, the gurgling sound somehow worse than the scream. Felix keeps screaming, but with the knife in his gut, it sounds more like whimpering. Changbin brushes the back of his left hand down the side of Felix’s face, quietly shushing him.  
“Hush Felix, its gonna be ok. You’ll leave this horrible corrupt planet, I’m doing you a favor.” Felix just groans, rolling his head to the side.  
“Y-you said you wouldn’t-argh-hurt me.” Felix coughs up blood, glaring at Changbin. Changbin just smiles,  
“I lied.” He then twists the knife in his gut, plunging it further into him, making a horrible squelching sound. Seungmin can’t even see the dagger in his friend's abdomen, Changbin’s back covering it. That was the scream Minho and Seungmin heard the night Felix was murdered. It all makes sense now. Changbin’s blood-hungry smile changes into one of horror as he backs away from Felix, letting go of the dagger. Felix falls onto his knees, before falling onto his stomach. Changbin gasps, quickly turning the boy over onto his back, struggling to pull the dagger out of his stomach. The blood starts to stream even faster out of Felix’s wound once the dagger leaves, making Changbin panic. He looks horrified like a switch was flipped off inside of him.  
“No no no no!” He cries, gripping Felix’s bloodied shirt, the red liquid getting smeared everywhere. Felix looks down at Changbin, another stream of blood gushing out of his mouth. Felix looks like he is about to say something to the ghost, but all his energy has been spent. So instead, he just lets his head fall back onto the floor. His head lolls to the side, his glassy eyes staring at nothing. Felix is officially dead.  
“Why does this fucking happen to me?!” Changbin screams, backing away in fear. He goes to grip the roots of his black hair, getting blood all over his hair and face. Changbin collapses to the floor, starting to sob, mortified by what he had done. He had murdered an innocent boy. Just then, the door swings open, showing a familiar face. Its Minho, gasping once he sees Felix on the floor. Now Seungmin knows this part, knows what happens after this. So Changbin was there when they found Felix dead, they just could not see him, but he was just as shocked as they were. Changbin curls into a tight ball in the corner, sobbing into his knees, hands still gripping his hair as he rocks back and forth. Seungmin also has tears streaming down his face, because he is also horrified. Changbin suddenly looks up from his knees, staring directly at Seungmin with red puffy eyes.  
“Help me.”

“Oh my god, Seungmin wake up.” Seungmin’s eyes fly open, and he’s bolting to an upright position, nearly smacking Jeongin with his forehead. He is breathing heavily, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Jeongin is standing on the side of the bed, placing his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders.  
“You scared me so bad,” Jeongin breathes out in relief, letting his head hang between his shoulders.  
“I thought you weren’t going to wake up.” Seungmin brings a hand up his own cheek, brushing his fingers against it, finding face is wet from tears.  
“What happened?” He asks, looking up at Jeongin.   
“At first you were just moving a lot, but then you started talking, and saying things. Pretty soon you were crying and thrashing, and I got really scared.” Jeongin whispers the last part, looking at Seungmin shyly,  
“I tried to get you to wake up, but you would just scream and move away from me…” Seungmin frowns, looking at the teenager. His dream comes back to mind, making him want to scream all over again. Changbin’s teary eyes and blood-streaked face flashes through his mind, and he has to close his eyes to try and calm down. His annoyance and fear seem to be evident on Seungmin’s face because Jeongin has a serious look of concern in his eyes.  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Jeongin asks softly, sitting down next to the older. Seungmin just sighs, leaning into Jeongin,  
“Yeah, it was probably the worst one I’ve had.” Jeongin just wraps an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders, quietly comforting him. Seungmin is grateful that the younger doesn’t ask about the nightmare, because he might have broken down again. They just sit in silence together, Seungmin resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.  
“So what are you going to do about Changbin?” The ghost whispers,  
“Free him I guess.” Seungmin sighs while closing his eyes. Jeongin feels too warm, too real to be a ghost.   
“I’m not going to murder someone who’s innocent.” The flashback of Changbin looking truly horrified once he figured out what he had done, he doesn’t want that to be him. Seungmin now feels horrible about earlier when he told Felix that he was going to get rid of Changbin.  
“How are you going to do that?” Jeongin asks, looking down at him.  
“I don’t know, but I managed to set the others free right? Maybe they can give me some advice.” Jeongin just nods, looking deep in thought. Seungmin then gulps heavily, looking up at the ghost.  
“And, maybe you could help me…?” He asks, suddenly feeling very shy. Jeongin just gives him his signature toothy smile,  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I promised last chapter... THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT OF MY NEXT STORY!!!
> 
> The next story will be called Psycho, (I know very original. Its either that or Minho And The Eight Crazy Mentally Insane Murderers) Or you know, you could give me ideas for a good story name.   
> So it will be darker than anything I have ever written, and also, if you are a soft Stan, you defiantly will. not. like. it. Its got mental illnesses, murder, some pretty disturbing images... So... Thats just a little spoiler for what coming next. There will be a long disclaimer at the beginning of the story, bc I don't want people in the comments telling me to add more tags to warn people and stuff. (I don't like tags:/) 
> 
> Leave me some comments, and some story titles bc I'm not original. K THAAAAANKS


	9. The Fair Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin's deadline approaches, if he can't free Changbin in that time, all his friends die, or stay on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi I'm back. So before you read I just want to say, this is a very confusing chapter, and you will defiantly be left with more questions than answers... They will be answered in the next chapter, so I'm sorry if this is super chaotic.

Seungmin paces the lobby, tapping a finger to his chin, shaking his head in confusion.  
“Stop pacing, you’re worrying me.” Jisung sighs, lounging on one of the sofas. Seungmin completely ignores him, still walking back and forth. Minho and Hyunjin are still on the couch, looking like they are napping peacefully. Seungmin was going to move them, but he decided that that was going to be too much work, he has other things he needs to focus on. He did grab a few blankets off of some rooms to put over them, although he has no idea what good that will do.  
“You know you have a deadline, we need to actually do something-“  
“I know! Don’t remind me!” Seungmin snaps, making Jisung shut up. Jeongin is sitting crisscrossed on the floor, looking up at older, (technically Jeongin is older, but that's beside the point,)  
“Could we ask those other two ghosts you set free if they know anything?” Jeongin means Chan and Woojin, but Seungmin can’t summon them.  
“I can’t find them anywhere. They won’t appear when I call their names.” Seungmin groans, tapping his foot on the ground. He recently found out from Felix, that he has a deadline. He visited him a couple of hours ago to warn him. Seungmin’s deadline is Jeongin’s birthday, what a coincidence. Jeongin’s birthday is the 18th of February, and its currently the 17th. He has until tomorrow to set the Changbin free. If he does not free Changbin in that time, Seungmin, and both of his friends will die. And all the other ghosts he freed will be stuck on this ship for another ten years, or however long it will take for someone to figure out how to free Changbin. A horrible thought crosses Seungmin’s mind at that moment, what if the next person who comes to this ship takes the precaution that Seungmin wouldn’t do, and kills Changbin?  
“How the fuck do you get rid of a ship without killing its source? Does it have a second source or something?” Seungmin asks himself, starting to pace again, wanting to forget about the thought.  
“Maybe we could set the entire ship on fire! That worked with Woojin.” Jisung speaks up. Seungmin stops pacing, giving him the, ‘are you fucking dumb?’ Look.  
“That kind of defeats the purpose of trying to stay alive Jisung, that was a closet. Also, I’m not going to destroy a historic ship.” He mumbles, not even wanting to deal with his bullshit right now. Jisung slumps back into his seat, looking disappointed that his plan wouldn’t work. Felix said he would investigate, and tell him if he found out anything, but what could a ghost possibly do? Seungmin is wondering where Changbin actually is because he is the only ghost he hasn’t witnessed.  
‘Mreow~’  
Seungmin perks up, looking around the room, that was a cat.  
“Captain?” Seungmin calls out, scanning the room for the Norwegian cat.  
“Here Captain~” He calls out, then gives a whistle. Seungmin knows the cat is not a dog, but Minho has multiple cats, and some of them reply to whistling. Sure enough, Captain comes strutting from the hall in all of his fluffy and glory.  
“Captain! Come here.” Seungmin gets down on one knee, beckoning the cat over. Captain likes Seungmin, he comes running over, propping his paws on his shoulders, then gives him a long lick up his cheek. His course tongue feels weird against Seungmin’s skin, but he is just happy that the cat is here.  
“Is that the cat you were telling me about?” Jeongin asks, shuffling over to Seungmin’s side. He just nods, petting the animals head. Jeongin reaches out his hand to pet the cat’s soft pelt. Captain starts purring at the contact, the loud rumbling sound resonating through the room.  
“Captain? Captain where did you go?!” Comes a familiar voice, Chan.  
“Chris!” Seungmin calls out, getting up to his feet. Chan comes out the same hallway Captain came out of, Woojin by his side.  
“Christopher! Woojin!” Seungmin cheers, greatly relieved to see the two ghosts. Woojin gives him a small smile and a nod, while Chan completely ignores him. He just runs over to his cat lying on the floor, going to scold him.  
“Don’t run away from me like that!” Chan picks up the large cat-like its nothing, holding him under his arms. Captain just licks Chan’s nose, which makes him laugh.  
“You’re too cute for me to get mad at you.”  
“Chan!” Seungmin calls again, getting a bit frustrated. Chan actually notices him at that time, giving him a smile. He sets his cat on the floor before walking over to Seungmin.  
“Did you not hear me calling your names?” He asks once Chan was close enough. Chan just raises an eyebrow, shaking his head.  
“Woojin?” He asks, but he also shakes his head. Seungmin sighs, why didn’t they hear him? He decides not to dwell on it, he has more important things to get to.  
“Alright, whatever. I have a few questions for you guys.” Chan nods, going to take a seat next to Jisung. He beckons over his husband, making him sit on his lap due to lack of space. Woojin has his arm wrapped over Chan’s shoulders, cradling himself into his side. Something inside Seungmin starts to hurt, he suddenly feels sad. Why was that happening? Seeing the couple snuggle up to each other makes him feel depressed for some reason. Shouldn’t he be happy that the two are reunited? Realization suddenly hits Seungmin, like a full-speed train. He’s lonely. He’s so fucking lonely. His only friends are either dead or in a cursed sleep, and he is so anti-social, he literally only has those three friends. He’s so awkward, he learned that on his first date. The girl he was dating was pretty and super sweet, but after their first kiss, God gave him a clear revelation, saying, ‘Sorry bro ur the gayest gay of the gays lol’ so that relationship ended horribly, but it wasn’t her fault. When he was seventeen, he finally dated a guy, but that relationship ended way worse than the last. The guy ended up cheating on him with a girl, then lied to his face when Seungmin had all the proof for the matter. Seungmin ended up throwing his phone at the guys head, shattering it. He pushed him out his door, said a few (very) crude things before he cut off all connection with him. Seungmin ended up wallowing in misery for the next three months, but he isn’t going to lie, he still isn’t healed all the way. Seungmin is nineteen now and hasn’t gone on a date since it's been three years since he has been on a single fucking date. Too afraid of being heartbroken again. Is that a cowardly move? Yes. Defiantly. But it's the only thing he knows. Seungmin realizes how pathetic he is after all those thoughts, and he almost wants to cry. Even Felix found a lover before him. And he’s dead.  
“Seungmin? You ok?” Jeongin asks concerned. Seungmin clears his throat, nodding,  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry, anyways, where were we?” Chan raises an eyebrow at him,  
“We weren’t anywhere, you just said you had a few questions, then stared into space for a few seconds.” Seungmin coughs once again, something he does when he gets flustered or embarrassed.  
“Sorry, um, questions.” He starts,  
“Do you guys happen to know a source for the ship itself?” Seungmin asks, hoping, really, really hoping to get an answer. Chan and Woojin just look at him in confusion, that would be a no. Seungmin groans, severely disappointed.  
“Well Chan, you’re a Captain, did you notice anything odd when you were on duty? Something off?” Jeongin suddenly asks,  
“Well, yeah. I noticed a lot of weird things on this ship, you are going to have to be more specific.”  
“Like something that just looks odd. Something that might be off limits? No one can go near?” Jeongin continues, hoping that that might help them get some answers. Chan looks in thought for a second, before looking directly at them.  
“Actually yeah, there was this one place in The Isolation Ward that always seemed off, and the staff would never let anyone in there, even me, and I’m the Captain!” He finishes. A feeling of hope washes over Seungmin, but that's quickly replaced with fear. The Isolation Ward? The place that is said to be riddled with vengeful spirits? He swallows thickly. Dammit.  
“What exactly is it?” Seungmin finally asks after a moment of silence,  
“I wouldn’t know. As I said, they never let me in the room, but I can show you where it is.” He offers. Great, they don’t even know what it is, or if it's even the source, or if there even is another source besides Changbin! But Seungmin feels weirdly strong about this like it might just work. But fear is still lingering in his gut, he really doesn’t want to go back to The Isolation Ward. Seungmin takes in a deep breath, he has to, if he wants to save his friends.  
“Alright, lead the way Captain.” 

Seungmin was going to run upstairs to get all of Felix’s ghost hunting equipment, but then he decided that kind of useless. He’s not looking for evidence that they are real, he just wants to be safe from them. The ghost hunting equipment is not going to help him with that, so he decides to tough it out and just hope that nothing gets to him. Chan, Woojin, Jeongin, Jisung and himself go up the elevator to the deck. When the door opens, cool air hits his face, nice and welcoming. It feels amazing to breathe in fresh air, a great change from the stale air inside the ship. Seungmin temporality forgets about The Isolation Ward, looking out across the California skyline. The sun starting to hang low in the west.  
“Seungmin?” Jeongin asks, snapping him out of his trance.  
“Sorry, what is it?” Jeongin sighs, grabbing his hand.  
“We were going to The Isolation Ward?” He points out, leading him to the entrance. Oh, that's right. He really doesn’t want to go down there. But what choice does he have? The rest of the spirits are already at the entrance, waiting for them. If their really are angry spirits down there, shouldn’t these good spirits should keep him safe. Right?  
“Alright, are we ready?” Chan asks, looking into the dark staircase that leads to The Isolation Ward.  
“No.” Seungmin sighs,  
“But then again, I don’t think I ever will be, so let's just do this.” Chan nods, opening his arm for Seungmin to lead the way. He was about to ask why he has to lead, but then he realizes he’s the only one with a phone that has a flashlight. He slowly makes his way down the stairs, being as careful as possible. The farther down they get, the more jittery Seungmin feels. This is a very, very bad idea. When they are almost down the stairs, Seungmin loses his breath, making him gasp. He clutches his chest, stumbling over to the nearest wall for support.  
“Seungmin?!” Jeongin exclaims, rushing over to his side. Seungmin can’t speak, it's like someone in chocking him, literally it's like someone is choking him. He can feel a hand wrapped around his neck, but there's not a hand there. Seungmin is clawing at his own throat, trying to get whatever is choking him off. Suddenly Woojin full-on karate kicks something near Seungmin’s head. He is honestly thinking that Woojin was going to karate kick him. But his foot defiantly comes in contact with something, even if it's unseen. Suddenly the grip on Seungmin’s throat vanishes, and he swears he sees the outline of a man fleeing. He doesn’t dwell on that though, too shocked and impressed with Woojin’s sudden martial arts.  
“Where did you learn that?!” Chan asks, looking at his husband in shock. Woojin just smiles while making a bunch of weird gestures with his hands that nobody catches.  
“Damn Chris, he may do weird things with his hands but he’s a badass.” Jisung comments. Woojin just pouts, making more gestures.  
“He says not to insult how he communicates, and that you should be grateful that you even have a voice.” Jeongin translates what Woojin signs. Woojin turns towards the young boy, putting his hand to his lips before holding it outwards like he’s blowing a kiss.  
“Wait, how did you know what he said?”  
“Wait he was communicating?!” Jisung interrupts, making all of them put their hands against their foreheads.  
“I thought he was a witch or something casting spells with his hands.” The rude gesture that Woojin then gives Jisung is one Seungmin actually knows. Chan starts snickering, making Jisung pout.  
“Well that wasn’t very nice now was it?”  
“Guys we have an actual job to do.” Seungmin sighs while shaking his head. He can’t believe that he’s the one bringing it up, especially because he was the one who just got strangled by an unknown source.  
“About that,” Jeongin starts,  
“The spirits down here are probably preying on you because you are the only living thing. We need to be super cautious.” Wow, that makes Seungmin feel a whole lot better. Thanks, Jeongin. Speaking of Jeongin, he has been acting very mature. More mature than Seungmin has ever been. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge, considering that he translated Woojin’s American sign language, and he also knows both English and Korean. Seungmin wishes he was that smart. Why is he thinking about Jeongin again?  
“Alright, just keep close, because obviously, Woojin can whoop ass.” Jisung smiles. Woojin just rolls his eyes, pushing past the dumb ghost. Apparently, ghosts can touch each other, but not humans, (unless you’re Jeongin)  
“Okay, we’re moving.” Chan declares, taking the lead away from Seungmin. But he won’t complain. Seungmin is still flashing his iPhone flashlight, but the light is going straight through Chan’s body, kind of creeping Seungmin out. They walk around for a while, following the dimly lit passageways. Jisung keeps wandering off, exploring the old abandoned medical bunks, and a plaque with a bunch of names on it.  
“What is that?” Seungmin asks, walking over to Jisung. Jisung shrugs, pondering over the names. The plaque has got about sixty names on it, showing their nationality, date of birth, and date of death. Seungmin looks at the top of the plaque, reading ‘Deaths At Sea’.  
“That plaque if for the ones who lost their lives on this ship.” Chan suddenly speaks from behind them, scaring Seungmin half to death.  
“Goddammit, Chris.” He breathes out,  
“Please stop scaring me like that.” Chan ignores him, going to touch the metal plate. He looks sad as he traces his fingers down the cold plaque. Seungmin realizes that at the top of the plaque, written in bold letters, is Captain Christopher Bang. Born, 1920 in Sydney Australia, died, 1941, in New York, New York. Chan died when he was twenty-one years old, only two years older than Seungmin is now. How sad it must be to die at such a young age. If Seungmin remembers correctly, he also died in the middle of World War 2.  
“Are any of the others names on there?” Seungmin whispers, not wanting to ruin Chan’s moment.  
“Only Jisung, and Jeongin. Woojin and Changbin were only remembered as The Captain’s Husband, and The Corpse Ghost.” Whoah, wait. Has Chan been studying? Because he has only been free for one day. He must’ve snuck down here to look at this plaque. That just makes it sadder, he came down here to find him and his husband's names, only to find that his husband was never remembered. Seungmin turns around, trying to spot Woojin. The young man is standing slightly behind Chan, also looking sad. As much as Seungmin wants to be sad with them, they have something to do. But he really doesn’t have the heart to tell them that, so he just waits silently.  
“Alright Woojin, we need to get moving.” Chan sighs, patting his lover on the back. The mute ghost nods, sinking into his lover's side. At least they have each other. Chan takes the lead once again, taking them to the spot that he says might be the source. Seungmin hates it down here, its damp, cold, and dark. He doesn’t even realize, but he had walked up next to Jeongin, and taken his hand out of fear. When he does notice that he is holding hands with the ghost, he is about to let go, until he sees the soft smile on Jeongin’s lips.  
“Here.” Chan suddenly stops, and Seungmin nearly runs into him. Luckily Jeongin was there to yank him back to prevent him from walking right through him. The place they are stopped is not what Seungmin expected. Its a blank wall at the end of the walkway, with one tiny door, like it, would lead to storage or something.  
“So… How do we get in?” Jisung asks, examining the door that's only about four feet tall. Woojin rolls his eyes before bending over to turn the handle. Just like that, the door creeks open.  
“Huh, I guess I should have seen that.” Jisung thinks to himself. Inside the door is a black void, anything could be in there.  
“Is there like a light switch or something?” Seungmin asks, cautiously reaching his hand inside the room to feel the walls. Sure enough, he finds a switch. The light seems to make the room even more creepy if that's even possible. It looks eery, the lightbulb flickering in and out due to old wiring. The room could only fit one man, but you would have to crouch. In the center of the room, is an artifact, but other than that it's completely empty.  
“A wood piece? That's it?” Seungmin asks, picking up the carved wood piece. Its shaped like a woman in a gown, her long hair and dress blowing in the wind. He isn’t going to lie, its very good craftsmanship, but why this? This small artifact that fits in the palm of Seungmin’s hand is the reason they couldn’t go into this room?  
“That must be The Fair Lady,” Chan whispers, taking the object out of Seungmin’s palm.  
“The Fair Lady?” Seungmin repeats. Chan nods rolling the object in his hand.  
“There was a painting of her on the ship, I don’t know if it's still there now but she was a myth, a story that we told each other on the ship. She was known as The Fair Lady.” Chan sighs,  
“It was said that she was the first Captains wife and that she sailed the seas with him. But one day she got tired of sailing, she just wanted to settle down and start a family. The Captain’s love for the sea was so strong, that he told her no. That he wanted to keep being Captain. The Fair Lady got so furious that she strangled her husband to death with her bare hands. They claimed she was mentally insane, so they kept her down here so she couldn’t harm anyone. She later passed away, and they say her spirit haunts The Isolation Ward.” He finishes. Wait, the first Captains wife? Seungmin thought that Changbin was the first one to ever die on this ship, was he wrong? Chan hands the artifact back to Seungmin, careful not to actually touch the human. It's not horrible when the ghost or any ghost touches him, its just creepy as they pass through you, leaving behind a chilly, unpleasant feeling.  
“Any ideas to get rid of this?” Seungmin asks the others, still examining the excellent craftsmanship.  
“Burn it.”  
“Throw it off the side of the ship.” Jeongin and Jisung give their input while Woojin reaches out for an unseen thing with both of his hands like he is pulling something towards him, before throwing away the unseen thing.  
“I just said to throw it away,” Jeongin argues with the ghost, making Woojin pout.  
“Also, what is up with you and wanting to burn things.” Jeongin turns towards Jisung, who just shrugs.  
“It would work.” True, it probably would work. He just has to take it upstairs and light it on fire. Seems easy enough. Seungmin moves to step out of the room, crouching as he tries to get out of the small exit. As soon as he steps out of the small room, it starts rattling, violently.  
“What the hell is happening?” Seungmin asks, slowly backing away from the room, clutching the wood woman in his hands. It looks like an earthquake is happening right there in the Isolation Ward. Jeongin is standing on the opposite side of Seungmin, also backing away. Suddenly, he makes out a figure approaching the ghost. At first, he thinks its Chan, because of the transparent white/blue skin. But he soon realizes that that's not the case, Chan is still over by the door.  
“Jeongin watch out!” Seungmin shrieks, but its too late. The ghost, a woman, gets Jeongin in a choke hold, strangling him.  
“Jeongin!” He screams, running over to him. He goes to push the woman off of him, but he only passes through her, the chilly feeling of her body sending shivers down his spine. Seungmin can’t touch the woman, but she is about to make Jeongin pass out.  
“Chan! Help!” Seungmin calls out in panic, Chan’s name the first that comes to his mind. Chan perks up, then sees the situation. He immediately rises, trying to go to help the young ghost. The woman snaps her fingers when Chan is almost near them, and he vanishes from sight, going up in black smoke.  
“Christopher!” Seungmin wails, not believing what he is seeing. Then it hits him. It's The Fair Lady that haunts The Isolation Ward, she is probably here to stop Seungmin. She has long raven black flowing hair, with a white gown that wraps around her frame perfectly, the skirt of the dress flowing to the floor. She looks like she would have been beautiful in her past life. Woojin rushes over to Seungmin, but just like Chan, he goes up in smoke. What is he supposed to do?! What was even happening?! He turns to look for Jisung, but he has also vanished. Can ghosts die? Surely not, but if not, where did they go? Jeongin’s face is going blue, his efforts at clawing at the woman getting weak.  
“Please let him go!” Seungmin begs the woman, holding his hands together. The woman doesn’t say a word, she just turns her head to glare at Seungmin. Her eyes are all black, her face emotionless. She holds out her unoccupied hand, palms up. She wants the artifact. But Seungmin can’t give it to her, not if he wants to free all his friends. But what else is he supposed to do? The man that he may or may not have feelings for is being strangled to death. When Seungmin is about to give her the wood piece, something stops him. A flash of black smoke, followed by a flash of fur.  
“Captain!” Seungmin exclaims, recognizing the cat. A second later, the black smoke that was in front of Captain transforms into a human figure. Seungmin recognizes him, but it takes him a second to register who it was. Its Changbin, standing there is all his ghostly glory. Black hair falls into his eyes, the dark hair making his skin look paler than it actually is. His sunken in eyes look furious, his face twisted into a scowl. Dare Seungmin think it, but Changbin looks even shorter in person than in his dream. Wait, why is Changbin even here? Seungmin thought he could only stay in B340.  
“Let the boy go.” Changbin snarls, Captain hissing by his side.  
“Changbin.” She hisses back, her voice light, but angry at the same time. She releases her grip on Jeongin, going towards Changbin. Jeongin drops to his knees, coughing and spluttering. Seungmin immediately rushes to his side, going to help him. Jeongin just pants for a while, trying to regain his breath. Once he finally has the strength to speak, he looks up into Seungmin’s eyes.  
“You need to get that out of here.” He whispers in a raspy voice, pointing to the artifact. Seungmin is still confused about why this artifact is so important, but he agrees. He can probably get out of there without The Fair Lady noticing, after all, she seems to be in a pretty intense fight with Changbin. Do the two know each other? Seungmin takes Jeongin’s arm, slinging it over his shoulder.  
“Wait, no. You can’t take me.” Jeongin hisses, stumbling on his feet.  
“I’m not leaving you here.” Seungmin replies, half dragging him out of there.  
“I’ll just slow you down. Leave me here.” He argues,  
“Not gonna happen chief-“  
“Freeze.” They hear the woman growl behind them. Jeongin and Seungmin both turn around slowly, panic evident in their faces.  
“Hand over the artifact.”  
“Run,” Jeongin whispers, taking a step back, making Seungmin step back with him.  
“Seungmin run!” He hears someone, the voice obviously having to belong to Changbin. Seungmin turns around with Jeongin, sprinting as fast as he can. Jeongin seems a bit more sturdy now, and capable of running by himself. The woman can’t touch him if he couldn’t touch her, right? Seungmin just keeps telling himself that, booking it down the long hallway. He is proven wrong though as he feels a cold hand wrap around his wrist, yanking him back. He turns his head, finding The Fair Lady giving him a murderous look. Seungmin lets a girl like shriek, trying to break out of her grasp. The woman suddenly faces plants, letting go of Seungmin’s wrist. Captain has pounced on the woman, taking her to the ground. She flips over, battling the wild cat with inhuman strength. Seungmin doesn’t skip a beat, continuing his run down the hall, booking it for the stairs.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Seungmin chants while running, while Jeongin chants,  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Next to him. They can both hear growling, yelling and fighting from Changbin, The Fair Lady, and Captain. Seungmin isn’t a runner, Minho reminds him of that every time he asks him to go on a jog with him. But with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he feels like he could run forever. They finally reach the stairs, doing their best to sprint up the slippery steps.  
“We need to set this thing on fire.” Seungmin pants one he reaches the deck.  
“No time. The Fair Lady will catch us, we need to throw it off the side of the ship.”  
“Wait, but that might not work!”  
“We don’t have time! It will have to do!”  
“But what if it doesn’t work?!”  
“Seungmin! Just-AH!” Jeongin exclaims, jumping back in fear. Panting and battered, is Changbin.  
“I’m sorry, I tried.” He pants, looking up at Seungmin. Seungmin notices that there is smoke rising off him, making him less transparent by the second.  
“I can only leave B340 for so long. It's using up too much of my energy.” He pauses, trying to catch his breath. Can ghosts breathe?  
“I’m afraid you’re on your own.” He says before he fully disappears, turning into nothing. Seungmin doesn’t get the chance to thank him. Changbin was way different than what he saw in his dream. Probably because he was possessed in his dream, but that's beside the point.  
“Seungmin, throw it.” Jeongin hisses at him, pushing him towards the railing of the deck.  
“Wait but-“  
“Seungmin she’s right there! Just throw it!” He screams. The deck of The Queen Mary is huge, making it a bit difficult to run across, especially because he is already out of breath. The Fair Lady is now running after them, her dress now in shreds, and her face covered in bleeding claw marks, probably from Captain. Where is that cat? They keep running, the railing in sight.  
“Throw it, throw it, throw it-“ Jeongin repeats, pushing the human. Seungmin doesn’t wait one second before chucking it over the edge when they hit the side of the deck with full force. This isn’t going to be one of those movies where they wait till the last possible second to do what they are supposed to. The woman eventually catches up with them, full on jumping onto Seungmin’s back, taking him to the ground. So apparently, Seungmin can’t touch her, but she can touch Seungmin. Now that's not that fair, is it? Pain shoots up Seungmin’s spine when he hits the floor, grunting out in pain. Jeongin tries to help, but just like Seungmin earlier, he can’t touch her. So he is forced to watch in horror, his friend is mangled to death. Suddenly, The Fair Lady releases her grip on him, backing away in fear. Her eyes are wide in terror, and she is struggling to breathe in air. Scratch that. She’s not breathing in air. She’s choking on nothing. She collapses on the floor, flailing as her face starts to turn blue. The scene makes Seungmin want to gag, she looks like she’s in great pain. Then Seungmin has a light bulb moment.  
“Oh my god, that wood carving controls her!” He gasps. Jeongin just gives him a look that's full of both worry and confusion.  
“She’s drowning. We threw the artifact into the ocean, so now she’s drowning!” Jeongin lips form an ‘oh’ looking at the drawing woman.  
“Let's get out of here,” Jeongin whispers, walking around the flailing ghost. Seungmin follows, not wanting to watch any more of her drowning. As they are walking away from the railing, they spot a rugged looking cat at the top of the stairs.  
“Captain!” Seungmin rushes over to the cat, seeing if he was ok. Captain’s fur is all mangled, being ripped out and covered in blood. He has cuts lining his face, his ear is torn, and he seems to be limping. Wow, that woman really did one to him. Captain looks ready to pass out, his wheezing not sounding good at all Obviously he can’t walk, and he needs medical attention. So there is only one thing to do. Seungmin picks up the large cat, deciding to drape him across his shoulders. He holds his front paws in one hand, as he holds his back paws in the other, hunching as he hauls the cat to the elevator. No way is this magnificent creature going to die on him. They ride down the elevator, confused, battered, bruised, and very tired.

“I’m still very confused on this whole situation.” Seungmin sighs while rubbing his head,  
“Why was it an artifact, why did Changbin show up all of the sudden, how did they know each other, where is Changbin now, who the fuck is The Fair Lady-“  
“Seungmin!” Jeongin interrupts,  
“You’re going to hurt yourself, just come here.” He pats the spot next to him, trying to get the other boy to calm down. Seungmin sighs, shuffling over to the ghost.  
“Relax, we can ask the questions later, right now, you need to sleep.” Seungmin really can’t argue with the brilliant ideas of Jeongin. Captain is laying on the floor, peacefully resting. They cleaned and bandaged his wounds with stuff they found in the updated medical station, (they do not use The Isolation Ward anymore) hoping that it will keep for the moment. They are still unsure about where Chan, Woojin, and Jisung are. Hopefully, they return somehow, otherwise, Seungmin will never forgive himself. He has grown a close bond the ghosts on the ship. Even if Jisung can be a bitch at times. If they really were gone, he basically risked his life for nothing.  
“Seungmin, I can tell you’re thinking. Relax, you did it.” Seungmin wants to argue that the other ghosts are still missing but decides to shut his mouth. Jeongin looks just as stressed and tired as he is, so he decides not to push it.  
“You know, its kind of a shame.” Jeongin sighs while lying down, pulling Seungmin with him. Seungmin hums, pushing the ghost to go on.  
“This ship is huge, and quite honestly very pretty. Did you know that it sawed another boat completely in half during World War 2?” He asks, a smile on his face.  
“It what?!” Jeongin laughs, wrapping an arm around Seungmin,  
“My point was, I really wish I could have explored the ship more. Its probably changed a lot since I’ve passed, but it's just a shame it's haunted.”  
“Will the ship still be haunted since I got rid of the source-“  
“Seungmin. No questions.” Seungmin pouts, shutting his mouth. Fine. But he will be asking all of them in the morning. Right now he feels like he could sleep for two whole days. So he wraps his arm around Jeongin, pulling him close to his body as they snuggle on the small couch. Once again, Jeongin feels too real to be a dead ghost.  
“Oh,” Seungmin whispers, suddenly remembering something. Jeongin looks up at him in question.  
“Happy eightieth birthday.” Oh, that right. Jeongin totally forgot about his own birthday, too busy with everything else.  
“Welcome to adulthood.”  
“Is it fun being an adult?” He asks, nuzzling his head into Seungmin’s chest.  
“Mm, not really. The real fun will start when we’re twenty-one.” Jeongin laughs, making Seungmin laugh with him. They calm down after a few seconds, and before he knows it, Jeongin is fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Seungmin is still confused with the concept of ghosts breathing.  
“Goodnight Jeongin.” Seungmin sighs, hoping the other boy can’t hear him,  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Yeah, confusing, I know. Lets see if I can wrap this story up in one more chapter. (this took a second because I have also been working on the prologue for my next story, cough cough) also I lied, not all the stories are tru bc The Fair Lady isn’t real I’m sorry 
> 
> Also. The Queen Mary is what started my fascination on haunted locations, (The Stanley Hotel and Roosevelt Hotel are also super super cool) But what go me started on The Queen Mary was actually Shane Dawsons video of him and his friends ghost hunting on it. I believe 100% that thing is haunted, like holy shit. But if you would like to watch what got me started I would recommend Shane Dawsons, Ghost Hunting In a Haunted Ship, and, 24 Hours Overnight In a Haunted Ghost Ship. They are spooky and super entertainingXD I love Shane lmao.


	10. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin finally finishes the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING WITH ME ON THIS AMAZING JOURNEY! OH MY GOOOOD! Sorry if this seems rushed. But this was my favorite story to write ever, and I'm literally crying from all the support you guys have given me AHHHHHH!

“Seungmin!” He hears a voice call, along with his body being violently shaken back and forth.  
“Oh my god, just wake up!” He doesn’t want to. Seungmin wants to stay cuddling Jeongin forever. So he rolls on his side, pressing his face into the ghosts shoulders. He suddenly feels something heavy land of him, a body.  
“What the hell?!” Seungmin flies awake, the sudden light from above making him squint. Seungmin doesn’t even realize who is on top of him due to the brightness, but he is pleasantly surprised.  
“We’re back bro!” He hears a familiar voice call.  
“Minho?” Seungmin asks groggily. Then it finally registers in his brain.  
“Minho!” His best friend is standing just a few feet away from him. Screaming, Seungmin leaps from the couch, attacking his friend with the tightest hug he has ever given, he’s pretty sure he makes Minho’s back pop.  
“God, you’re killing me.” He wheezes, trying to push Seungmin away,  
“You’re alive! Oh my god, I thought you and Hyunjin were never going to wake up-wait, wheres Hyunjin?” He completely ignores Minho’s comment, searching around.  
“Who’s the cute boy?” Hyunjin’s voice sounds behind Seungmin. He spins around, seeing Hyunjin lean on the back of the couch where Seungmin was originally sleeping. He goes to do the same thing he did to Minho to Hyunjin, squeezing him as tight as possible. They’re alive, they’re not asleep. Seungmin wants to cry from joy at the moment, so relieved that they are ok.  
“Wait.” Seungmin pauses, looking at Hyunjin,  
“Who was the cute boy you were talking about?” Hyunjin just raises an eyebrow, pointing to Jeongin.  
“The one you were cuddling with?”  
“You can see him?!” He exclaims, his jaw dropping.  
“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be able to see him?”  
“He’s a ghost!” Maybe they can only see him because Jeongin is different from the other ghosts. But Seungmin still finds it weird.  
“That boy,” Minho starts,  
“Right over there, is a ghost?!” Seungmin nods.  
“What's happening?” Comes a groggy voice, one that belongs to Jeongin. His black hair is all ruffled, matted to the side. His soft brown eyes are still heavy from sleep.  
“You guys are so loud.” He yawns while rubbing his eyes. He looks so cute.  
“Um, Hyunjin, Minho. This is Jeongin,” Seungmin opens his hand out to the ghost,  
“Jeongin, this is Hyunjin and Minho.” Jeongin waves at them, giving them a sheepish smile,  
“So these are the two who were asleep?” Then he gasps,  
“Seungmin! That means it worked!” His sheepish smile turns into a big one, beaming up at Seungmin,  
“You did it!”  
“Sorry, hold up, I’ve got a question,” Minho interrupts,  
“What the hell is happening?” Seungmin laughs at his friend.  
“That's a very long story, that I will tell you guys later.” Because honestly, he does not feel up to explaining all of that wild adventure currently. That would take too long, and if they are awake, that probably means they can leave the ship. So maybe he can explain over In n’ Out or something. Seungmin hears soft breathing from across the room, one that does not belong to any of them. When he looks over Minho’s shoulder to see what it was, he remembers the large injured wildcat. What are they supposed to do with him?  
“Wait,” Seungmin says urgently, spinning around to meet Jeongin’s face,  
“We need to go to B340.” Jeongin nods, understanding immediately. Minho and Hyunjin on the other hand, who are not educated on what happened, do not want to go.  
“You guys stay here. We will go up.” Seungmin assures,  
“You guys just stay down here.”  
“But what about the ghost?” Hyunjin exclaims, a look of worry on his face. Seungmin just smiles at his friend,  
“Trust me. We got that all sorted out, we’ll be back, ok?” Hyunjin bites his bottom lip, furrowing his eyebrows together, but nods nonetheless. So Seungmin grabs Jeongin’s hand, which is actually strangely cold and books it towards the elevator.

“Changbin! Felix!” Seungmin exclaims when he bursts B340 to find the two laying on the bed together. What a relief, he didn’t have to try and summon them. He walks over to the two, about to greet them, when he notices something. Felix’s lips are red and slightly puffy, along with Changbin.  
“Gross, you two were making-“  
“Haha! Seungmin, you’re here!” Felix interrupts while laughing nervously, immediately getting up off the bed. Changbin clears his throat, also going to stand up. They both avoid eye contact with Seungmin, their cheeks a light pink color.  
“You know what, I’m just going to ignore this for the moment.” He sighs while holding the bridge of his nose. These two have been together for less than two days, and they are already making out. That just means its true love, he guesses. Jeongin laughs under his breath next to Seungmin, making him smile, and Changbin glare.  
“Um, Changbin,” Seungmin starts, getting slightly nervous. The flashback of him standing over Felix’s dead body still going through his head whenever he sees him.  
“Thank you for saving me last night, I hope you didn’t get hurt.” He looks at the floor when he finishes, missing the small smile Changbin gave him for a second.  
“Well, it’s better than me being trapped here for another ten years or longer. Thank you for having the guts to stand up to The Fair Lady.”  
“Well if I would have known she was what waited for me, I would have never gone down there.” Seungmin laughs slightly, looking up to see the stern looking Changbin, the smile now off his face. Speak of The Fair Lady…  
“Who was she?” Seungmin asks the ghost, his curiosity about the subject way too strong for him not to ask,  
“The Fair Lady.” Changbin lets out a sigh, a sudden look of sorrow washing over his face. Does Felix notice his friend, boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriends sad look, so he walks to his side, intertwining his small hand with Changbin’s bigger one, a small, comforting gesture.  
“The Fair Lady was my best friend.” He finally lets out, squeezing Felix’s hand tighter. Both Jeongin and Seungmin’s eyes widen in surprise. Well, that took a twist. With a deep sigh, Changbin continues,  
“She was my childhood friend. When she went to live on The Queen Mary with her husband, she invited me to stay on there for a few weeks with them. So I did. I started to see her get more and more unsettled with her husband. When she killed him, everyone blamed one of the staff, because they would never expect it to be her. But of course I knew, she always had anger issues, plus she told everything to me, including the murder of her husband. She started to threaten me, saying if I told anyone what she had done, she would kill me too. Of course, I wasn’t going to keep my mouth shut, that would be unjust. So I went to the staff and confessed what The Fair Lady had done. They immediately took her down to The Isolation Ward to keep her contained, making sure she couldn’t get out. I was safe then, she was far away from me. They were going to take her to jail in New York City because that's where our route was. But when they had arrived, The Fair Lady had committed suicide. She was gone, and that's when I felt truly safe. Of course, I was depressed that my childhood friend had passed, but the fact that she threatened to kill me made the blow a bit softer. I thought I was safe until I started to see things. I would see her, lurking around the diner, or the lobby, the deck, my room, the halls, anywhere. It started getting worse and worse until I couldn’t take it, so whenever I saw her I would tell people where she was. But of course, she was only visible to me. After a few days of this happening, they declared I was insane. So they decided to lock me up in my own room, B340 until we reached shore in California. While I was in there, I saw her again. But this time, she was furious. She kept hissing that she would kill me, she would get her revenge just like she promised she would. So I started banging on the door, screaming that she was in there, that she was going to kill me. Of course, the people outside the door didn’t believe me, that is until they found my dead body lying on the floor in the morning, torn to shreds until there was barely anything left of me. I look way more put together than I was when I died,” He does? Seungmin thought Changbin looked pretty wrecked. From his right cheekbone down to his chest, there is no skin, just pearly bones on display. He has two long scars down his opposite eye, and his clothes are torn to shreds, blood stains covering every inch of the fabric.  
“That was the last time I actually saw her, well, besides from yesterday. But she would come and possess me, making me scared, or even murder in Felix’s case, the passengers in B340. They made her an artifact and a painting in her memory, the painting was tossed out when the ship stopped sailing and they remodeled it, about sixty years ago. But they kept the artifact locked in the Isolation Ward. I believe she would manipulate the staff so no one would get to it, keeping it in that room, only the people who rolled around every ten years, like you, were not affected by her. She lived in the artifact, got attached to it, so when it disappeared, so did she. Ultimately, she promised revenge on me. And revenge is what she got.” Changbin finishes, looking at the floor. Now Seungmin wants to kill that Fair Lady all over again, how could she do such a thing? She really was insane.  
“But its all over now,” Changbin looks up into Seungmin’s eyes,  
“Thanks to you.” Seungmin gets shivers down his spine at the compliment, at a loss for words.  
“What was her name?” Jeongin suddenly asks,  
“Names have power,” Changbin’s eyes suddenly go darker,  
“Her name will never be spoken again. For fear of her coming back.” Jeongin just shuts his mouth, going to retreat behind Seungmin. Seungmin clears his throat, wanting to change the subject.  
“Anyways, do you know where the other ghosts are? Are they dead?”  
“They were dead,” Changbin starts, making Seungmin hold his breath,  
“But no need to worry. After The Fair Lady was murdered, they all came back.” He smiles an actual genuine smile.  
“Just go call out their names, they should appear.” 

Turns out, Changbin was correct, because all the ghosts are currently in the lobby with them, along with a frightened Hyunjin and Minho. Turns out they actually can see the ghosts now.  
“You can see me?!” Jisung exclaims, getting right up in Minho’s face, then he gasps when he touches a hand to the human's shoulder,  
“I can touch you too!” Then he wiggles his eyebrows,  
“This is going to be fun.”  
“Oh stop.” Seungmin laughs, going to push at Jisung. The ghost hisses in pain when Seungmin pushes his stomach, making him back up in fear,  
“Did I do something wrong?! What was it?” Seungmin panics, wanting to see if he was ok but didn’t want to touch him again.  
“It's fine,” Jisung half grunts, half laughs,  
“It's just you can touch me now, and I can feel real pain now, and you just punched me right in the stomach, aka, the giant scar that goes all along my torso.” Oh god. That didn’t even register in Seungmin’s brain,  
“Are you ok?” Minho asks, going to touch Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung takes off the straps of his overalls, letting them fall to his side, then lifts up his shirt, showing the nastiest scar they had ever seen. It stretches all the way from his chest down to the base of his belly button, the wound red, and slightly yellow on the outside.  
“Oh god,” Minho gasps, backing away slightly. Jisung laughs, tucking his shirt back in.  
“It's fine, it will stop hurting in a second.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“I’m dead, I’m not sure there's much you could do, especially if it hasn’t healed over all the years I’ve been dead.” He points out, putting his overalls back up, his dorky smile still on his face. He really can’t take any situation seriously, even if he is in serious pain.  
“Besides, I think we are going to be leaving soon.” Seungmin raises an eyebrow,  
“Leaving?”  
“Yeah. We’re free,” He points towards the ceiling, a big smile on his face,  
“You didn’t really think we were going to stay here? Did you?” Well… Seungmin never really thought that far ahead. I guess that kind of obvious, isn’t it.  
“Yeah, we will be going soon.” Seungmin hears an unfamiliar voice behind him, making him turn around. Its Woojin, his teddybear smile on his lips.  
“Woojin! You can talk!” Seungmin exclaims, going to hug him. Woojin laughs, hugging him back.  
“Yep. No more sign language.” He smiles,  
“Your wound is closing up!” Jeongin gasps, examining the older’s neck.  
“Mmhm. Which means I’m getting better, which means we will be leaving. Look Jeongin, your head is starting to heal.” Sure enough, the gunshot wound that implanted on the ghosts head, was starting to close, looking more natural. Now that Seungmin looks, they are starting to get more transparent, Jeongin included.  
“Wait!” Seungmin exclaims,  
“Jeongin! You can’t leave me.” He panics, looking at the young ghost. Jeongin also gets a look of panic, gripping Seungmin’s solid hands, his own getting more and more transparent by the minute. Seungmin pulls him in for a hug, not wanting to let go.  
“You can’t go.” He panics into his ear, burying his face into Jeongin’s neck.  
“I-I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go!” Jeongin cries, squeezing the human tighter. Jeongin died at such a young age, he didn’t have the chance to truly live. It's unfair, he can’t just go. A sob escapes Seungmin’s lips, his voice starting to quiver as he shakes in the other's grip,  
“I love you Jeongin.” He whispers softly into his ear. Jeongin just cries harder, letting out a shaky,  
“I love you too.” Seungmin can now fully see through him, his own hand seen through his back. Seungmin doesn’t even pay attention to the other ghosts, including his best friend Felix who is also slowly starting to fade. Hyunjin is hugging Felix, begging him to stay. But Felix has a reason to leave, he will be with Changbin. Seungmin, on the other hand, doesn’t. He will be heartbroken, depressed if Jeongin leaves, he’s the only person he has actually truly had feelings for. Seungmin suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, yanking him to turn around. Seungmin reluctantly lets go of Jeongin, turning around. Its Chan, his body just as transparent as Jeongin’s.  
“I’m sorry Seungmin,” Chan whispers,  
“But Jeongin has to go.”  
“No.” Seungmin cries, covering his eyes with his palms,  
“I don’t want him to. I love him hyung, I love him.” He lets out a heart-wrenching sob, his body shaking with the force of it.  
“The only way he could stay is if someone took his place. But I’m afraid that's impossible.”“I’ll take his place.” Seungmin looks up, tears still in his eyes. Its Minho, standing directly behind Chan.  
“I’ll go for Jeongin.” He reassures.  
“What?! No, you can’t!” Seungmin exclaims. Minho just shushes him, walking up to the younger.  
“Seungmin, you know all those times when I went to your house to comfort you because you cried over that bitch who cheated on you. Or cried because you were so lonely and would never have a companion? You were a severely depressed man and refused to seek help. I’ve only seen you for like twenty minutes, but you actually seem really happy with him. If he left, I don’t think you would be mentally strong enough to continue with your life,” Minho suddenly smiles,  
“Besides, I think I just found someone who has snatched up my feelings.” He looks over to Jisung, who is waving at them with a big smile.  
“But hyung, you’re so young and have a life to live. You can’t just die for me.”  
“Of course I can. If I were to live, and Jeongin died, you would probably die of grief anyway. If Jeongin lives, and I die, you have someone who can actually get you through it. Besides, I was going to die sooner than later doing all my dumb stunts. I will just haunt your kitchen cabinets.” He laughs, hitting Seungmin in the shoulder, he sniffles, looking up at his best friend, who is managing to keep a sense of humor.  
“I want to be happy too. I think Jisung can give me that, even if I’m dead. I need to be with my homeboy Felix anyways. I know what best for you, and myself. I will take Jeongin’s place.” Seungmin just flings his arms around Minho, squeezing him as tight as possible while balling into his shoulder, with knuckles going white with how tight he is squeezing his shirt. Seungmin trusts Minho, and he knows Minho knows what best for him. But losing two of his friends is heartbreaking.  
“Hey,” Minho whispers,  
“Stay strong. I love you, and I’m never gonna leave you behind. I will always be right here.” He places Seungmin’s hand over his heart. Seungmin didn’t realize, but Minho is getting transparent as well now, and soon he is only an outline.  
“Hyung!” Seungmin calls out, falling to his knees.  
“Stay strong Minnie.” Minho’s voice is only a whisper on the wind, and when Seungmin looks up again, he’s gone. Seungmin collapses on the floor, loud obnoxious sobs leaving his throat until it's so soar he can’t make a single noise. Jeongin wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close.  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, his eyes also filled with tears from watching the man he loves fall apart. Seungmin turns around to face Jeongin, looking into his dark eyes. Without thinking about it, he kisses the other's lips, giving him a small, comforting kiss. Seungmin immediately feels a burden lift, feeling the other so close to him.  
“I love you.” He whispers, his voice not allowing him to go any louder. Jeongin smiles, raising Seungmin off the ground.  
“Minho will always be with you. He and Jisung will have a blast together.” He tries to reassure. Seungmin nods, letting the younger drag him when suddenly, he remembers,  
“It's your birthday, what do you want to do?” He suddenly smiles, feeling weirdly better, as if Minho was still right there with him. Jeongin looks up in thought for a second,  
“First, I want you to take me off this ship,”  
“Agreed.”  
“Second, I want you to show me what the 21st century is like,” Jeongin says excitingly. His excited behavior making Seungmin excited.  
“And I want you to buy me one of those new phones.”  
“Yes, sir.” He kisses Jeongin, leading him out of The Queen Mary, and into Californias warm sunlight. 

To make a very long story short. Seungmin showed Jeongin the ways of the 21st century and bought him an iPhone. Minho kept close to him from the other side of the veil, Jisung close to his side. Felix and Changbin were the happiest ghosts alive, living peacefully together, and still playing pranks with Minho. Chan and Woojin were like an old married couple, living quiet, happy lives. Captain, Chan’s cat, was left in California and was back to being a regular cat. Hyunjin took it upon himself to take care of the cat, and took him up for adoption, knowing Minho would have loved to have the Norwegian Forest cat. Seungmin and Hyunjin are still best friends, and they both live in Sydney Australia, the hometown of both Felix and Chan, feeling closer to the two of them. They work with saving wildlife and making the world a better place. Minho had always wanted to go to Australia, so they decided to carry on his mission, and Felix had always wanted to work at the Australia Zoo to help with wildlife conservation. They all live extraordinary lives, Jeongin and Seungmin eventually getting married, while Hyunjin gets himself a girlfriend. To say the least, The horrors of The Queen Mary were probably the best thing that happened to both Seungmin and Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE DONE EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please leave your last comments, I really want to know how I did with this ending. Sorry if it was depressing. 
> 
> BUT ON A COOL NOTE: MY NEW STORY, 'PSYCHOTIC' IS OUT NOW! The prologue has just been published! If you would like to support me on my next story all well, I would deeply appreciate it! thanks for the love! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH DSDKJFHSKJ I literally just rushed against the clock (10:00pm) to edit both the prologue for Psychotic and this last chapter and get them published OOF. I’m gonna go sleep for 500 years
> 
> Can't wait to do more wonderful things!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories you read, are variations of actual stories that happened aboard the ship. I have done a lot of research on the ship, and if you have any questions about the story, or just The Queen Mary in general, I will gladly answer. I love being asked about it its so INTERESTING! Also please leave feedback! It helps me so much!


End file.
